I Choose You
by harsleey
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN]Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita yang tegar namun dia selalu menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Park Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin melindunginya,namun saat Chanyeol melukainya Baekhyun kembali menjadi pribadi yang sok tegar dan.. "Aku berada dimana aku tak mempunyai pilihan selain memilihnya,tapi percayalah hatiku selalu memilihmu" [CHANBAEK/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Title : I CHOOSE YOU

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Kim Jongin (EXO), Oh Sehun a.k.a Byun Sehun (EXO), Xi Lu Han a.k.a Kim Luhan (Singer), and others.

Sedikit mengingatkan kalau ini hanya fiksi belaka,cerita murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada dialog atau peristiwa yang sama itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

OH IYA! Aku jadiin uke disini cewek yaaaaaa hehe

Semoga kalian suka dan selamat membaca^^

* * *

I CHOOSE YOU  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan,namun itu sangat dingin bagi wanita cantik tersebut. Ia selalu saja menggosok kedua tangannya dan mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya.

"Kau kedinginan Baek?"

Byun Baekhyun,yang ditanya hanya menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"Heum" Jawabnya singkat.

"Pakailah jaketku" Lelaki itu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya lalu memberikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Woah,kau gentleman sekali Kkamjong!" Baekhyun mengambil jaket itu dengan semangat lalu memakainya.

"Yak! Kau ini sudah diberi jaket masih saja meledekku!" Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish,kau tidak pantas merengut begitu!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Jongin tetap saja cemberut.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Jongin,dan Jongin langsung tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku,ayo cepat pulang aku kedinginan." Ucap Baekhyun

Jongin mengangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Jongin memilih pulang dari sebuah toko buku depan kompleks perumahan mereka dengan berjalan kaki walaupun sudah ditolak berkali-kali oleh Jongin yang beralasan kakinya pegal namun si keras kepala Byun tetap saja memaksa hingga akhirnya Jongin menyerah karena Baekhyun melakukan jurus andalannya dengan beraegyo.

Ketika mereka melewati taman kompleks perumahan tersebut,Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baek,bukankah itu Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo? Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk kearah taman.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Jongin terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo. Mereka memilih bersembunyi dan berusaha mendengar apa yang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bicarakan.

"Chan,kita sudahi saja ini. Kembalilah pada Baekhyun" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kyung? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Tapi Baekhyun kekasihmu,dan aku sahabatnya. Ini tak benar,hubungan ini tak benar Chan hiks.." Kyungsoo sudah tak bisa menahan airmatanya,hatinya sungguh sakit karena mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri dan tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang ia cinta ini.

Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol sejak lama,saat Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol ingin menyatakan cinta,namun ternyata ia salah. Chanyeol mengajaknya makan malam hanya ingin mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam karena ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terluka,tapi ia tetap mencintai Chanyeol hingga saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu,aku tak mencintainya. Tolong jangan menangis" Ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya.

Tidak tahukah mereka? Bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Brengsek!" Jongin hendak menghampiri dua orang yang sedang berciuman tersebut  
"Tenanglah Jongin" lirih Baekhyun  
"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Jongin geram karena Baekhyun malah menahannya

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggetarkan tubuh sahabatnya yang terpaku melihat pemandangan tersebut.  
"Dia bilang bahwa dia tidak mencintaiku" lirih Baekhyun lalu bulir-bulir air mata menetes begitu saja dipipi mulusnya.  
"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ucap Jongin sambil merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,dan Jongin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil karena mereka tinggal dilingkungan yang sama bahkan orangtua Jongin dan Baekhyun berniat menjodohkan anaknya tersebut. Namun ternyata Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Chanyeol,Ketua club basket di SMA-nya. Mereka bertemu dan berkenalan saat acara ulang tahun Jongin,dimana Jongin mengundang Chanyeol karena Jongin adalah anggota dari club basket tersebut. Sejak saat itu,Chanyeol selalu berkumpul bersama mereka bahkan mereka berempat menjadi sahabat tak terpisahkan yang membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah iri karena persahabatan yang goals tersebut. Namun, ada perasaan yang berbeda ketika Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun,ternyata Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun pada pandangan pertama saat acara ulang tahun Jongin,dan dia meminta bantuan Kyungsoo dan Jongin agar Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah setahun berusaha mendapatkan hati Baekhyun,perjuangannya membuahkan hasil dan Baekhyun menerima cintanya ketika mereka beranjak ke kelas 3 yang menyebabkan mereka semakin dekat karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendapatkan kelas yang sama bahkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berada dikelas tersebut.

.

.

.

Hubungan ini sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun,kisah indah yang mereka lalui,pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang membuat keduanya intropeksi dan saling memaafkan. Pastilah Baekhyun sangat mencintai kekasihnya,terlebih Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya.

Sejak pengkhianatan itu terjadi,Baekhyun berpura-pura tak mengetahui. Sudah 2 bulan ia berpura-pura seperti ini,membuat lukanya semakin dalam karena melihat wajah terluka Kyungsoo dan wajah bersalah Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang bersama dimana Baekhyun selalu bermesraan bersama Chanyeol.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan. Apa ia harus melepaskan orang yang ia cinta demi sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara?

Jongin selalu bertanya akan keadaannya,membuatnya semakin putus asa melanjutkan kepura-puraan ini.

"Berhentilah tertawa Baek,itu tidak lucu sama sekali"ucap Jongin kesal  
"Kau tau? Saat kau terpeleset tadi wajahmu sungguh hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras sambil menunjuk wajah sahabatnya tersebut.  
"Diamlah" Ketus Jongin  
"Hahaha lihatlah wajahmu Kkamjong!" Baekhyun terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Jongin menarik lengannya kemudian memeluknya membuat Baekhyun terkejut lalu Jongin mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Menangislah,menangislah dengan keras! Sungguh tawamu itu menyakitkan!" Ucap Jongin lembut

Lalu tawa itu tergantikan oleh isakan-isakan kecil,Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Hiks.. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin-ah? Aku tau,Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah sampai tahap itu. Kyungsoo hamil,itu adalah buah cintanya dengan Chanyeol"

Jongin menghela nafasnya,ia bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa membedakan orang yang sedang mengandung atau tidak. Ia sudah tau sejak lama,tapi ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Baekhyun,biarkan sahabatnya itu menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

"Ikuti kata hatimu" Jawab Jongin

'Aku harus merelakannya,biarkan satu perasaan hancur daripada dua perasaan yang saling mencintai hancur. Ya,aku tak boleh egois' batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak tahu bahwa cinta semenyakitkan ini,seharusnya ia tidak bermain dengan cinta jika memang tidak ingin tersakiti seperti ini.

Malam ini Baekhyun ingin menghentikan semuanya,menghentikan kepura-puraannya yang menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja,menghentikan perasaannya yang semakin terluka,menghentikan egonya karena menjadi penghalang antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun akan membahas tentang ini,terlihat dari sikapnya yang berubah dingin akhir-akhir ini. Tapi lidahnya seakan kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu katapun,pengecut memang.

Terlihat Kyungsoo sedang menunduk sambil meremas tangannya sendiri,disampingnya terdapat Chanyeol yang menatap datar kearah kekasihnya,Baekhyun. Ya mereka datang karena Baekhyun mengatakan akan membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Dan disinilah mereka dirumah Baekhyun tepatnya diruang tv keluarga Byun,tempat yang sering mereka habiskan waktu bersama.

Hati Baekhyun sakit karena Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sama-sama bungkam,ia menghela nafas dan memilih berbicara duluan karena ia harus menghentikan kepura-puraannya ini.

"Aku tau" Lirihnya pelan  
"Aku tau kalian menjalin sebuah hubungan dibelakangku" Lanjutnya setenang mungkin.  
"Ap-apa maksudmu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya" Baekhyun menghela nafas  
"...bahkan kau mencintainya bukan? Membuatnya bahagia meski hatimu terluka dengan meyakinkanku bahwa dia adalah lelaki baik yang harus diterima cintanya. Jangan membantahnya lagi Do Kyungsoo,aku mengetahuinya" Ucap Baekhyun dengan menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku" Air mata Kyungsoopun menetes,ia sungguh merasa bersalah dengan sahabat yang ia sayangi ini.

"Jangan meminta maaf,harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena menjadi penghalang antara orang yang saling mencintai. Maafkan aku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas tangan sahabatnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang ia sayangi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyungsoo mencengkram lengannya

"Kau juga mencintainya" Kyungsoo berteriak frustasi

"Tidak,aku tak mencintainya! Aku tau kau hamil dan itu adalah buah cintamu dengan Chanyeol. Menikahlah,kau mau melahirkan tanpa suami?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil melepaskan cengkraman sahabatnya

Lalu ia beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya

"Chan,berjanjilah. Jagalah Kyungsoo dan anakmu. Jangan pernah menyakitinya atau aku akan membunuhmu,kau mengerti?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

'Kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat wajah terlukanya? Ah mungkin aku hanya bersalah karena sudah mengkhianatinya' batin Chanyeol

'Kau bahkan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun Chan,kau benar-benar brengsek tapi mengapa aku tetap mencintaimu?' Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati kemudian beranjak kekamarnya

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah lalu Chanyeol membawanya kesebuah pelukan,pelukan yang biasa ia beri pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun sedih karena kesepian,saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kyungsoo,ayo kuantar pulang" ajak Chanyeol

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah

"Baek,aku pulang.. Maafkan aku,aku menyayangimu" Ucap Kyungsoo didepan kamar sahabatnya

"Iya,kau pulang saja. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu,aku sedang ganti baju kekeke~" Bohong Baekhyun

"Ayo pulang" Ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup,bulir-bulir air mata itu jatuh,Baekhyun mengusap dengan punggung tangannya.  
"Seharusnya kau senang karena mereka bahagia,gadis bodoh" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri

Hatinya sakit,lalu ia menangis dengan tersedu. Mengapa ini terjadi padanya?

Tangisan itu reda setelah satu jam seakan air mata itu habis,dadanya sungguh sesak lalu dia memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya.

"Huhhh~" lirihnya

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya

"Aku ingin bicara padamu" Itu suara Chanyeol

"Masuklah" ucap Baekhyun pelan

Cklekk

Pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang pria tampan dengan wajah lelahnya

Baekhyun memaksakan senyumnya mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya sambil menunduk

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ucap Baekhyun mencoba tenang dan tersenyum

Chanyeol mematung menatap mata Baekhyun,tersirat luka yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"Jika tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan,kau pulang saja. Aku lelah,ingin tidur" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Chanyeol

'Apa cuma itu yang bisa kau katakan yeol?' batin Baekhyun

"Maafkan akuuuu..." Ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah

"Aku tau kau marah. Kumohon,jangan membencinya. Tetaplah disisinya karena dia benar-benar menyayangimu dan membutuhkanmu sebagai sahabatnya..." Mohon Chanyeol

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan,bahkan air matanya sudah menetes.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu Park Chanyeol?" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti dia,Aku yang salah disini. Bencilah aku dan pukul aku! Jangan berdiam diri seperti ini karena ini bukan dirimu. Cepat pukul aku seperti kau memukulku ketika aku berbuat salah!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun membuat tangan itu memukul dirinya sendiri

Baekhyun menangis dan memukul dada Chanyeol,Chanyeol membiarkannya dan tersenyum karena Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti Baekhyun yang ia kenal,Baekhyun yang selalu memukulnya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan.

"Mengapa kau melalukannya? Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku? Mengapa Kyungsoo? Mengapa harus sahabatku? Apa salahku? Aku harus bagaimana? Aku_" Tangis Baekhyun pecah,dia mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya. Dia terduduk dilantai menangis sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak

"Bukankah katamu kita tak boleh berakhir? Bukankah ini terlalu awal untuk berpisah? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini? Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. Kumohon Chanyeol.. Mari pergi ketempat dimana hanya ada aku dan kau. Lupakan semua ini,lupakan semua rasa sakitku. Aku mencintaimu.. Kumohon..."

"Maafkan aku Baek,aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya,aku mencintainya dan dia tengah mengandung anakku." Lirih Chanyeol.

"Itu kecelakaan Baek,aku tidak mengkhianatimu. Kau tau? Ketika Kau berulang tahun 3 bulan yang lalu,kita minum banyak,aku kelepasan. Aku kira itu kau. Aku_"

"Jangan membahasnya!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku Baek~" Mohon Chanyeol,bahkan Chanyeol sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Diamlah hiks.. Aku membenci kalian" Baekhyun menangis dengan keras

"Kau bukan Baekhyun yang kukenal. Kau selalu menyayangi orang-orang disekitarmu walau mereka menyakitimu. Aku sungguh kecewa padamu,Baek" Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya,ia kecewa karena Baekhyun tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Mungkin ini yang membuat Chanyeol nyaman dengan Kyungsoo yang baik dan penurut.

"Mengapa kau selalu menangis didepanku? Mengapa kau selalu menujukkan kelemahanmu didepanku? Jangan menangis,aku membencinya" Ucap Chanyeol dingin lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk dilantai.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan nanar,hatinya kepalanya juga sakit karena harus menangis lagi

"Karena bersamamu aku tak perlu memakai topengku Chanyeol,karena aku memang lemah,Byun Baekhyun yang lemah dan kau salah satu kelemahan terbesarku" lirihnya sangat pelan.

'Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau menangisi orang yg telah menyakitimu? Kumohon jangan membuatku goyah,Maafkan aku' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu,keadaan Baekhyun sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus,wajahnya terlihat lelah. Namun apa yang lebih memprihatinkan dibandingkan hatinya?

"Ini_" Ucap Jongin dengan hati-hati  
"Apa?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan sahabatnya,dia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya

Jongin menghela nafasnya

"Tatap aku ketika aku sedang berbicara Kim Baekhyun!" Teriak Jongin.  
"Yak! Margaku Byun bukan Kim!" Jawab Baekhyun tak terima  
"Margamu berubah menjadi Kim karena kita akan menikah" Goda Jongin.  
"Maaf aku tak ingin mempunyai anak berkulit hitam" Sahut Baekhyun acuh  
"Yak,ini bukan hitam tapi eksotis sayang" ucap Jongin penuh penekanan

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum didepan sahabatnya

Jongin langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"Aku sungguh ingin membuangnya" Lirih Jongin lalu memberi sebuah undangan pernikahan

UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN PARK CHANYEOL DAN DO KYUNGSOO

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jongin

"Besok kan? Mari pergi bersama Kkamjong"  
"Tak usah pergi,maafkan aku"ucap Jongin dengan menyesal  
"Bagaimana aku tak datang ketika sahabatku akan mengucap janji suci bersama orang yang dicintainya? Bodoh" Hatinya sakit saat mengatakan hal itu,tapi ia sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama.

"Baiklah,aku akan menjemputmu jam 8. Berdandanlah yang cantik,mungkin kita akan menggantikan mereka dan menikah kekeke~"goda Jongin.

Baekhyun yang kesal karena digoda oleh Jongin seketika menggigit tangan sahabatnya dengan keras hingga sang pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

"Astaga tanganku,kulitkuuuuu!" Ucap Jongin dramatis mengusap tangan bekas gigitan sahabatnya ini

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"Ayo pergi,aku ingin makan ayam goreng kesukaanku." ucap Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengganti pakaiannya

Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah tak aneh bertelanjang,karena mereka sudah terbiasa bahkan sering mandi bersama(?)

Jongin tertegun karena Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi untuk makan. Jongin tersenyum akhirnya Baekhyun mengisi perutnya,karena semenjak kejadian itu nafsu makannya seolah hilang. Bahkan Jongin rela menghabiskan uang sakunya demi mentraktir makanan kesukaannya tapi dia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanan itu.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik lengan Jongin

"Tidak,aku yang akan mentraktirmu. Yuhuuuuu~" Seru Jongin

'Dia gila atau apa?' tanya Jung Jaejoong-pelayan dirumah Baekhyun- tanpa suara mendapati Jongin menarik tangan majikannya seperti orang gila

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum

"Paman Jung,aku pergi jagalah rumah,bye!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan cepat.

Jung Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi nona muda dan sahabat gokilnya itu.

'Apa aku benar-benar harus pergi kepernikahan itu?'Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah mewahnya tersebut..

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? Maafkan kalo ga memuaskan:(

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readernim karena aku butuh saran/kritik dari kalian

Makasih^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I CHOOSE YOU chapter 2

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol  
(EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Kim Jongin (EXO),  
Oh Sehun a.k.a Byun Sehun (EXO), Xi Lu Han a.k.a Kim Luhan (Singer), and others.

Sedikit mengingatkan kalau ini hanya fiksi  
belaka,cerita murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada  
dialog atau peristiwa yang sama itu merupakan  
ketidaksengajaan.

Haaiiiiiiiii pada kangen fanfic ini? Atau kangen aku? wkwk

Makasih banget yang udah baca apalagi nyempetin buat ngefollow,ngefav bahkan ngereview ff ini aku seneng bgt guys! Akhirnya jerih payahku bikin ff ini dan begadang tiap hari terbayarkan:') *jadi curhat  
Oiyaa makasih juga yang udah ngefollow dan ngefav aku kalian emang best banget lah muah

Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka^^

* * *

I CHOOSE YOU  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

..

"Kau cantik sekali Baek!" Ucap seorang wanita dengan pipi yang mirip seperti bakpao(?) bersemangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Eonni.." Lirih Baekhyun

Xiumin-wanita itu- yang sedang sibuk mendadani Baekhyun tiba-tiba terhenti ketika setetes air mata membasahi tangannnya.

"Aku merindukannya,bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa menahan diriku agar tidak memeluknya? Aku benar-benar merindukannya eonni.."

Xiumin langsung memeluk sepupu yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya tersebut,mengusap punggungnya agar Baekhyun berhenti menangis.

Xiumin sudah dengar dari Byun Sehun-kakak Baekhyun- bahwa kekasih Baekhyun menikah dengan Kyungsoo yang merupakan sahabat kecil Baekhyun,Xiumin terkejut. Ia pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol datang ke pernikahannya 5 bulan lalu. Tak pernah ia lihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia selain bersama Chanyeol. Ia juga sudah mengenal Kyungsoo,bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama entah berbelanja atau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang datang mengunjunginya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo tega pada Baekhyun,ia pikir Kyungsoo adalah gadis baik,penurut,dan sabar.

"Mengapa kau menjadi cengeng seperti ini eoh? Bahkan ketika kakimu terkilir lalu patah karena berlari mengejar orang yang sudah menabrak lalu menjatuhkan es krimmu,kau tidak menangis." Ucap Xiumin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun

"Hehehe maafkan aku" Baekhyun tertawa berusaha berhenti menangis karena tak ingin Xiumin khawatir dan sedih karenanya.

"Dandani aku lagi eonnie~" Rengek Baekhyun

"Aish anak nakal,makanya jangan menangis." Xiumin mencubit pipi Baekhyun,dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Setelah berterimakasih kepada Xiumin yang sudah mendandaninya,Baekhyun menunggu Jongin yang katanya akan terlambat sebentar.

"Huh,apanya yang sebentar?" Dengus Baekhyun sambil melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat. Woah,Baekhyunku cantik sekali." ucap Jongin berusaha merayu Baekhyun yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aishhh kau ini" Baekhyun berdiri lalu memukul kepala sahabatnya itu

"Yak! Rambutku nanti rusak bodoh" ucap Jongin merapikan rambutnya yang sudah ia tata selama satu jam tersebut.

"Bodoh,siapa juga yang peduli." Acuh Baekhyun.  
"Ayo pergi,aku tak ingin melewatkan janji suci sahabatku dengan orang yang ia cintai" lanjut Baekhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

'Kau sok tegar sekali tidak mengakui bahwa hatimu terluka dengan mulutmu yang pedas itu' dengus Jongin sambil melirik sahabatnya yang berlalu begitu saja meninggalkannya

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tajam

"Jangan menatapku seolah kau ingin membunuhku" ucap Jongin malas

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak datang kemari dengan cepat" Baekhyun berbicara sambil menaruh jarinya dilehernya seakan membuat sayatan pada lehernya

Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu kemudian ia berlari memasuki mobilnya karena tak ingin meninggal dengan konyol ditangan sahabatnya kekeke~

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin ingin datang Baek?" Tanya Jongin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Sinis Baekhyun yang masih memainkan ponselnya seakan benda itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka Baek!" Ucap Jongin lembut berusaha melirik sahabatnya sambil memfokuskan pandangannya kejalanan didepannya.

"Aku sudah terluka,asal kau tahu." Sahut Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil

Jongin menghela nafas. _Percuma saja berbicara kepada sikeras kepala ini_ ,pikirnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam,akhirnya sampailah mereka disebuah gereja mewah yang terletak disudut kota,udaranya masih asri dan pemandangannya sangat indah.

"Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo,dia pasti sangat gugup Jongin. Kau pergilah menemui pengantin prianya." Ucah Baekhyun sambil melepas seatbeltnya.

"Baiklah,telpon aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Ucap Jongin ketika mereka sudah keluar dari dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu pengantin sambil meremas tangannya,ia gugup karena semenjak kejadian itu,ia tak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo dirumah maupun disekolah,Kyungsoo berhenti sekolah karena kandungannya sudah semakin besar dan Baekhyunpun tak sempat mengunjungi sahabatnya tersebut karena urusan sekolahnya,maklum saja ia adalah murid kelas 3 yang sedang sibuk dengan ujian kelulusannya.

'Kau harus bisa melewatinya Baek,fighting!' Ucap Baekhyun ketika berdiri didepan ruang tunggu pengantin

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan Baekhyun tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya berkumpul.

"Oh Baekhyunie,kau sudah datang sayang." Ucap Lee Taemin-Ibu Chanyeol-

Baekhyun memeluknya dan mencium pipi mantan calon mertuanya tersebut.

"Apa kabar bi? Bibi semakin kurus saja." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura merengut.

"Benarkah? Berarti dietku berhasil." Ucap Taemin menggebu-gebu.

"Aish,jangan melakukan diet lagi nanti bibi sakit" Ucap Baekhyun penuh perhatian.

"Kau semakin dewasa dan cantik baby." Itu adalah suara Zhang Yixing-Ibu Jongin- yang tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya.

"Bibi,aku merindukanmu." Manja Baekhyun.

Yixing hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Kenapa baru datang Baek?" Tanya Kim Luhan-kakak Jongin-

"Adikmu itu terlambat menjemputku eonni,aishh aku hampir mengamuk tadi."

Semua orang tertawa dan kembali berbincang-bincang.

"Oh,Ibu meminta maaf karena tak bisa datang,butiknya yang diSingapura benar-benar sedang kacau" Ucap Baekhyun pada semua orang.

"Tadi malam bibi Heechul-ibu Baekhyun- sudah menghubungiku Baek,dia mengatakan selamat dan memberikan gaun ini." Ucap Kyungsoo,dia baru saja berbicara pada Baekhyun.

"Oh benarkah? Wah indah sekali,ternyata itu adalah rancangan ibuku." Baekhyun tertawa

"Heechul memang hebat." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Acaranya dimulai 5 menit lagi." Ucap Do Siwon-ayah Kyungsoo- yang baru saja memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ucap Yixing.

"Ayo Baekki" Ajak Taemin lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun

Kyungsoo sempat menoleh tidak suka karena ibu Chanyeol sangat menyukai Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo-yaa,selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk sahabatnya kemudian mencium pipinya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Terimakasih Baek,aku menyayangimu." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegang tangan sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Mulai saat ini dan selama-lamanya, kalian akan hidup sebagai suami-istri" Ucap pastur tersebut.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu melumatnya dengan lembut.

Tepukan tangan terdengar sangat bising ketika mereka berpagutan dalam dan mesra.

Tuan Do tersenyum sambil menitikkan airmata bahagia,disampingnya terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam erat tangan Tuan Do yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya dengan senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Baek?" Bisik Jongin

"Yup" sahut Baekhyun dengan acuh.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin yang sepertinya belum puas akan jawaban sahabatnya tersebut.

"Woah,makanan itu terlihat lezat" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu,berlalu meninggalkan Jongin dan pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Ck,menyebalkan sekali" Jongin hendak mengikuti Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara disampingnya

"Bodoh"

Jongin mendelik tak suka ketika suara itu terdengar seakan menyindirnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal tadi?" Ternyata itu adalah suara kakaknya,Kim Luhan

"Apanya yang salah noona? Aku hanya khawatir padanya"Sahut Jongin tak terima

"Jika kau benar sahabatnya,seharusnya kau tahu keadaannya tanpa menanyakannya" Ucap Luhan sambil merapikan poninya.

"Aku tahu,dia pasti sangat terluka saat ini" Lirih Jongin

"Ck,kau benar-benar bodoh Kim Jongin!"

Luhan meninggalkan adiknya yang terlihat sangat kesal tersebut.

"Aish,Yak! Baekhyun,tunggu aku!" Teriak Jongin

Jongin hendak menghampiri Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk seorang diri.

"Mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sedang mengobrol dengan ayahku" Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya.

Jongin yang mengerti segera mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau tidak ikut bergabung?"

"Itu adalah obrolan para lelaki" Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin.

"Apa kau sebahagia itu?" Tanya Jongin serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bahagia Jongin-ah. Menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai pastilah sangat membahagiakan" Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis.

"Kau menyakiti Baekhyun" Ucap Jongin sambil menatap manik mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Jongin mengatakan hal tersebut,ia menundukkan kepalanya namun Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo agar Kyungsoo kembali menatapnya.

"Kau merebut semuanya"

"Kau merebut perhatian dan kasih sayang bibi Heechul yang seharusnya hanya diberikan pada putrinya"

"Kau bahkan merebut Chanyeol,orang yang sangat Baekhyun cintai"

"Kyungsoo yang kukenal bukanlah perebut apa yang menjadi milik orang lain"

"Aku tidak merebutnya Jongin-ah,mereka datang padaku dan memberikan cinta itu. Jadi bukan salahku ketika aku menerima dan menjaga cinta itu,bukan begitu?" Ucap Kyungsoo penuh penekanan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Dan ingat bahwa Baekhyun tak mempertahankannya,dia malah menyerahkannya padaku jadi aku akan menjaga semua itu dengan baik dan takkan melepas apa yang sudah menjadi milikku" Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

 _"Apa kau tak ingin mempertahankannya?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati_

 _"Aku sudah mencoba,bahkan menurutku waktu 2 bulan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun,Chanyeol memilih pergi karena hatinya bukan lagi untukku" Lirih Baekhyun_

 _"Maafkan aku Baek,aku mencintainya" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo_

 _"Itulah sebabnya,aku melepasmu Yeol"Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum_

 _"Terima kasih Baek" itu suara Kyungsoo,ia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun._

 _"Ah kau curang! Bukankah kau pernah berjanji bahwa kau akan menikah setelahku?" Goda baekhyun sambil menggelitik pinggang Kyungsoo_

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tertawa membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia,ia sungguh bersyukur bahwa permasalahan ini akhirnya selesai namun tidak bagi Jongin. Jongin hanya menatap datar ketiga sahabatnya tersebut,ia muak dengan mereka yang selalu memasang topeng dan beranggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja._

 _"Kalian berdua melukai Baekhyun" Ucap Jongin lantang_

 _"Kau brengsek,ingatkah perjuanganmu mendapatkan Baekhyun? Bukankah itu menjadi sia-sia sekarang mengingat kau dengan mudahnya membuangnya?" Tunjuk Jongin._

 _"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti,bagaimana bisa kau setega ini Kyungsoo? Kau dibutakan oleh cinta pada lelaki brengsek ini!" Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo_

 _"Cukup Jongin!" Bentak Baekhyun_

 _"Dan kau! Jangan menjadi sok kuat! Jika kau terluka maka tunjukkan!" Tunjuk Jongin pada Baekhyun_

 _"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kau ingin aku menangis? Menangisi semuanya dan memohon untuk kembali menjadi seperti semula? Kumohon jangan buat ini semakin rumit Jongin.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan,bahkan nyaris tak terdengar._

 _Chanyeol yang mendengar itu merasakan nyeri pada hatinya,bagaimana bisa ia begitu kejam menyakiti orang sebaik Baekhyun. Namun ia tepis semua itu karena ia yakin akan pilihannya,pilihannya untuk menikah dengan Kyungsoo dan mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia dengan anak mereka kelak._

 _Kyungsoo sudah menitikkan airmatanya sejak tadi,ia merasakan pusing dan mual._

 _"Huekkk" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan memegang perutnya_

 _"Astaga sayang,kau kenapa?" Chanyeol panik mendapati kekasihnya seperti ini._

 _"Chanyeol,bawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya" Baekhyun berucap dengan panik_

 _"Aku akan memanggil noonaku" Ucap Jongin kemudian berlari meninggalkan mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam lamanya,akhirnya Luhan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo._

 _Asal kalian tahu bahwa Luhan adalah seorang dokter muda ahli bedah,namun dengan kepintaranya ia menguasai berbagai bidang seperti ahli kandungan dan ahli psikologi,benar-benar mengagumkan bukan?_

 _"Bagaimana keadaannya noona?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya._

 _"Dia baik-baik saja,itu hanya gejala awal kehamilan" Ucap Luhan sambil melepaskan stetoskop yang tergantung dilehernya_

 _"Syukurlah" Chanyeol berucap lega_

 _Baekhyun yang mendengar semua itu hanya mampu tersenyum,ia turut bahagia jika Chanyeol sangat memperhatikan Kyungsoo._

 _"Tapi kondisi kehamilannya sangat lemah,jangan membuatnya tertekan itu sangat mempengaruhi kandungannya"_

 _"Ck,seharusnya aku dan Baekhyun yang tertekan karena kelakuannya dengan Chanyeol" Sahut Jongin dingin_

 _"Yak! Aku tak mau tahu,jika dia mengalami sesuatu yang buruk aku akan menyalahkan kalian bertiga" Ucap Luhan_

 _"Ah kenapa masalah kalian ini begitu rumit?" Lanjutnya sambil memijit pelipisnya_

 _Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum._

 _"Ah sudahlah,biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat dan jangan ganggu dia!" Luhan segera pergi sambil membawa tas berisi alat kedokterannya_

 _"Sebaiknya kalian pulang,aku yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo disini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi._

 _Jongin menatap nyalang lelaki dihadapannya,bagaimana bisa ada lelaki sebrengsek Chanyeol._

 _"Ayo Baek,aku akan menginap dirumahmu" Jongin berucap lalu beranjak meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya._

 _Baekhyun yang hendak pergi harus menghentikan langkahnya ketika tangannya ditarik dengan kasar oleh Chanyeol._

 _"Aku akan tetap menikahinya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu"  
Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dinginnya_

 _"Tentu saja,lakukan semaumu" Baekhyun tersenyum_

 _"Baekhyun,cepatlah!" Teriak Jongin yang sudah berada dipintu utama keluarga Do_

 _"Aku pulang,jagalah Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun lalu meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja._

 _"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga dan melindungi orang yang kucintai" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens_

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan berlalu menghampiri Jongin_

Jongin masih mengingat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu,dimana ia memaksa Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dan berkata bahwa masalahnya sudah selesai namun Jongin tetap bersikeras hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Jongin masih menganggap semuanya hanyalah mimpi,bagaimana semuanya bisa terjadi? Ia benar-benar ingin terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini,mengembalikkan semua canda tawa yang selalu menghiasi persahabatan mereka.

Ia lelah berada diantaranya,diantara orang-orang yang terluka. Ia benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya,orang yangia sayangi, ia iba dengan Baekhyun namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo begitu saja karena semua ini terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Tuhan,aku harus bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa" gumamnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar

.

.

.

Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya,kicauan burung-burung terdengar saling bersahutan,seakan mengingatkan setiap orang agar terbangun dari alam bawah sadar mereka dan memulai segala aktivitas mereka.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya,mengusak-ngusak matanya perlahan kemudian melihat jam beker yang berada diatas nakasnya.

"Astaga,aku terlambat" Mata mengantuknya membulat ketika melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 07.00 KST. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menggerutu pelan

"Kenapa Chanyeol tak meneleponku?" Gerutunya

DEG

Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat Chanyeol yang selalu menelpon setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya

"Bodoh,Byun Baekhyun bodoh" Ucapnya sambil bergegas kearah kamar mandi

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun ditempat berbeda seorang lelaki dengan paras tampan sedang memakai sepatunya. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia karena senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah bangun?" Ucapnya seorang diri

Dia,Park Chanyeol langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha melupakan apa yang ia katakan

"Apa peduliku" Ucapnya lagi sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

Cklek

Chanyeol menoleh mendapati suara pintu terbuka dan ia langsung tersenyum.

"Ayo sarapan,nanti kau terlambat. Bukankah ini hari pertama ujian kelulusan?" Itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

Setelah menikah,Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memutuskan tinggal dikediaman Park,awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena tak ingin meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Namun,melihat keadaan kehamilannya yang lemah membuat mereka memaksanya karena ada Lee Taemin alias ibu Chanyeol yang akan menjaganya. Dan Tuan Do juga menyetujui karena ia pasti sangat sibuk dengan perusahaannya sehingga tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi Kyungsoo.

"Apa tak ada morning kiss untukku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menghampiri Chanyeol

CUP

Chanyeol tetap saja cemberut

"Bukan kecupan,aku ingin ciuman" Rengek Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Kyungsoo,melumatnya perlahan. Kyungsoo melayang,ia sangat suka ketika Chanyeol menciumnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo,dengan refleks Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya. Itu adalah kesempatan bagi Chanyeol,ia langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan mencari lidah Kyungsoo untuk bertarung.

"Nggghh..."

Kyungsoo melenguh ketika lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk,mengabsen giginya dan mengaitkan lidah mereka. Kyungsoo membalasnya tak kalah hebat. Mereka berpagutan cukup lama hingga Kyungsoo mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol dan akhirnya tautan itupun terputus,Chanyeol sungguh tak rela namun ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan nafasnya.

Chanyeol mengusap saliva yang ada dibibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya,ia tersenyum lalu mengajak Kyungsoo turun untuk sarapan bersama orangtuanya.

.

.

.

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruangan kelas,ujian kelulusan yang akan selenggarakan beberapa menitpun tak mengindahkan mereka untuk diam. Para siswa tampak sedang melakukan aktivitasnya seperti membaca,mengobrol,bermain,berlarian,bahkan ada yang tertidur pulas.

"Ah~ aku lapar" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap perutnya

"Apa kau tak sarapan?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku terlambat bangun hehehe" Baekhyun tersenyum memperlihatkan mata bulan sabitnya

Jongin terpaku melihat wajah mempesona sahabatnya tersebut, _sungguh cantik_ pikirnya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu roti dan susu,tunggulah" Jongin hendak bangkit namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya

"Tak usah,10 menit lagu bel berbunyi" Ucap Baekhyun lembut

Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk kekelasnya dan tiba dibangkunya terkejut ketika melihat seseorang duduk disebelah tempat duduknya

"Tao-sshi. Apa yang lakukan ditempat Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menaruh tasnya diatas meja

"Oh,Baekhyun-sshi memintaku bertukar tempat. Aku kira dia sedang merajuk padamu. Apa kau keberatan Chanyeol-sshi? Aku akan_ "

"Tidak,kau duduklah disini" Chanyeol hendak menghampiri Baekhyun namun langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara bel kemudian seorang guru masuk kekelasnya dan berakhir dengan dia yang berjalan kearah bangkunya lalu duduk disamping temannya bernama Tao tersebut.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau seperti ini? Apakah kau menghindariku?" gumam Chanyeol menatap punggung gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang yang terurai.

..

TBC

* * *

Gimana guys? Memuaskan kah? Atau ngebosenin? Maafkan aku ya tapi aku udah berusaha sebisa aku hehe

Banyak yang ngereview kenapa chanyeol jahat? dia emang jahat karena udah mencabik-cabik hatiku hahaha apainiii?-_-

Kenapa kyungsoo tega? aku juga gatau kenapa dia tegaa banget yaallah  
Ada yang pengen ini kaibaek aja dan ada yg gasetuju kaibaek. hahaha aku bener2 gatau . Yahhhh aku berharap kalian ngikutin terus ff ini dehhhhhh hehehe

Makasih banget buat saran dan semangatnya,aku seneng bgt bacain review kalian maaf banget yang gapunya akun belum aku bales aku gangerti gimana sih balesnya? karena masih baru banget di fanfiction hehe

Makasih yang udah mau baca chapter ini dan chapter terdahulu muah muah deh. Jangan sampai sakit yaaa! sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya:):)

REVIEWNYA YA MAKASIH^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I CHOOSE YOU chapter 3

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Kim Jongin (EXO), Oh Sehun a.k.a Byun Sehun (EXO), Xi Lu Han a.k.a  
Kim Luhan (Singer), and others.

Sedikit mengingatkan kalau ini hanya fiksi belaka,cerita murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada dialog atau peristiwa yang sama itu merupakan  
ketidaksengajaan.

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca dan review ff ini,makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow&ngefavourite ff ini bahkan ngefollow&ngefavourite aku. Makasih bgt guys! Aku gatau bisa apa tanpa kalian mian aku kebanyakan bicara,langsung baca aja yaa dan kuharap kalian suka^^

* * *

I CHOOSE YOU  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

.

.

.

Chanyeol terlihat gusar dibangkunya,berulang kali guru pengawas menegur dan mengancam akan merobek kertas ujiannya namun persetan dengan semuanya. Ia benar-benar tak fokus,pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yaitu Byun Baekhyun.

 _'Aku harus menanyakannya'_

KRING~

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat baru saja berlangsung,Chanyeol segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan wajah kesalnya saat ini!

"Bukankah kau lapar? Ayo kekantin" Ajak Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan alat tulis lalu memasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Baekhyun,kita harus bicara"

Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru membuat semua teman kelas mengernyit heran kearahnya.

"Wah,sepertinya perang dunia kegita akan terjadi!" Pekik Sulli ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menarik Baekhyun dengan emosi.

"Mungkin mereka akan putus setelah ini!" Celetuk Amber dan dihadiahi tatapan mematikan Jongin.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bukan lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih,bahkan Chanyeol sudah menjadi suami sah Kyungsoo sekarang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dengan kasar,tentu saja Baekhyun meronta namun cengkraman Chanyeol dipergelangan tangannya sangat kuat hingga ia akhirnya mengalah dan menurut pada orang kelebihan kalsium yang menariknya ini.

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis dan memperhatikan langkahnya mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol agar ia tak terjatuh,mengapa Chanyeol terlihat sangat marah? Apa ia telah melakukan kesalahan? pikirnya.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun setibanya di atap sekolah. Tempat yang biasa ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun ketika mereka masih berstatuskan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Entahlah,ia sangat kesal dan hanya tempat ini yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Baekhyun mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Chanyeol yang begitu kuat. Ia tahu bahwa mantan kekasihnya sedang kesal,tapi apa yang membuat Chanyeol kesal?

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku mengapa kau menarik dan membawaku kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun sesampainya mereka disana.

"Mengapa kau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Tao? Apa kau sedang menghindariku?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya

 _'Apa yang terjadi dengannya?'_

"Jadi kau menarikku kesini hanya ingin bertanya itu? Astaga Chanyeol! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti denganmu" Akhirnya Baekhyun tersulut emosi. Ia merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol yang menariknya seperti sebuah koper dengan tidak berperasaan seperti tadi.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?" Desak Chanyeol

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

DEG

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun bertanya hal itu,ia juga tak mengerti mengapa ia sangat kesal ketika Baekhyun terlihat menghindarinya. Bukankah mereka sahabat? Mengapa Baekhyun harus menghindarinya?

"Aku_" Chanyeol tergagap,matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sebuah kata yang terlihat pantas ia lontarkan.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, menatap lelaki yang sangat ia cintai, menatap lelaki yang sangat ia rindukan,menatap lelaki yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya, menatap lelaki yang telah berstatuskan sebagai suami dari sahabatnya.

 _'Aku merindukanmu'_

 _'Aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu'_

Hah,Baekhyun pikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila karena 'masih' mencintai suami sahabatnya itu.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku? Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Yah,kita adalah sahabat" Sahut Baekhyun

"Jika begitu maka jangan menghindariku" Ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berbalik,ia sungguh tak punya tenaga hanya untuk beradu mulut dengan mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kantin,lapar" Sahut Baekhyun yang sudah memegang kenop pintu atap tersebut.

"Aku ikut"

Chanyeol segera melenggang dan berjalan dihadapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setibanya dikantin.

"Hm,aku ingin jus_"

"Jus strawberry dengan banyak potongan strawberry diatasnya" Potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak tahu apakah ia harus senang mengingat Chanyeol yang masih hafal akan minuman kesukaannya.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Mengapa kau hanya memesan jus?"

"Kau memotong ucapanku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada datar. Ugh,mengapa Chanyeol sangat menyebalkan sekarang?

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku akan memesankan bubur untukmu,kau terlihat pucat. Carilah tempat duduk dan tunggu aku"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara namun Chanyeol sudah menghilang diantara kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengantri membeli makanan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal lalu memutuskan untuk mencari-cari bangku kosong dan matanya menangkap sosok Jongin yang sedang terduduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia berlari dan segera mendudukkan dirinya didepan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yak! Kemana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu daritadi!" Pekik Jongin

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku pusing" Baekhyun menutup matanya lelah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan lelaki brengsek itu?" Selidik Jongin

"Jongin, bisakah kau berbaikan dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap

"Kenapa?" Sahut Jongin tak terima

"Karena dia sahabatmu dan suami dari sahabatmu"

Jongin terdiam menatap Baekhyun,ia tak percaya bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyuruhnya berbaikan dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak apa asal kau tahu. Bukankah kita adalah sahabat?" Baekhyun tersenyum meyakinkan Jongin

 _'Bukan karena itu Baek...'_

Akhirnya Jongin mengangguk sambil tersenyum,ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Chanyeol datang membawa nampan dan meletakkannya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Jongin merasa deja vu,pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang sering ia lihat ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berstatuskan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol yang selalu memesan makanan dan Baekhyun yang selalu menunggu Chanyeol datang dibangku mereka. Sederhana memang,namun mampu membuat Baekhyun tak henti-henti mengembangkan senyumnya. Dan menurutnya,itu telihat sedikit errrr... romantis.

"Hai" Sapa Chanyeol lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum kikuk membalasnya.

Drrtt drrttt

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap ponsel dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Baek ponselmu/Baekhyun ponselmu" Ucap keduanya secara bersamaan. Mereka saling tatap dan kembali tersenyum kikuk.

"Huh?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengangkat panggilannya.

 _"..."_

"Apa harus?"

 _"..."_

"Baiklah,aku kesana"

"Siapa?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengaduk-aduk ramennya.

"Aku harus pergi" Baekhyun beranjak lalu meninggalkan dua sahabatnya dengan terburu-buru bahkan bubur yang Chanyeol beli tak dihiraukannya.

Jongin mendengus kesal dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin jauh dari arahnya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya,hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas mereka dan dentingan sendok ataupun sumpit yang mereka gunakan. Hah,sangat canggung bukan?

"Jongin-ah.." Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan kecanggungan ini akhirnya buka suara.

"Maafkan aku karena telah merusak persahabatan kita. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti dua malaikatmu,orang yang kau sayangi"

Jongin menoleh,menatap Chanyeol dan berusaha menyimak apa yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini.

"Aku bingung. Kau tahu? Aku selalu bercerita padamu ataupun pada Luhan noona. Namun ketika masalahku adalah melibatkan dua orang yang kalian sayangi. Aku takut" Lirih Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo karena ia tengah mengandung anakku,dan juga aku tak bermaksud menyakiti keduanya namun pada akhirnya aku tetap menyakiti mereka."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar?"

"Ya,kau sudah melakukannya dengan benar"

 _'Maafkan aku Baekhyun'_

Chanyeol tersenyum lemah

"Maafkan aku Jongin,bisakah kita berteman lagi? aku tahu kau pasti ingin membunuhku namun aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk berada disamping Baekhyun,aku benar-benar bersalah padanya."

Mendengar Chanyeol yang memelas kearahnya,membuat Jongin iba. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol,berusaha menguatkan sahabat bodohnya itu. Walau bagaimanapun tak ada yang salah disini bukan? Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo begitu karena kecelakaan,dan Baekhyun? Hah,ia harap Baekhyun mengerti karena lelaki didunia ini bukan hanya Chanyeol,lelaki yang pantas mendapatkan cinta Baekhyun itu banyak,termasuk dirinya. Ugh,ada apa dengan pikiranmu Kim Jongin?

.

.

.

 **Dalam hidup, ada yang namanya mantan pacar,mantan istri,atau mantan suami. Tapi tak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat.**

Mungkin benar yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa tak ada yang namanya mantan sahabat. Seberapa banyak Chanyeol melukai Baekhyun. Seberapa keras Baekhyun berusaha menghindari Chanyeol, tetap saja mereka adalah sahabat bukan? Saling peduli dan memaafkan.

Ini adalah hari ketiga mereka menghadapi ujian. Jongin dan Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun makan malam bersama dengan alasan Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin kurus dan tak bersemangat akibat tertekan karena ujian sekolah ini.

"Aku tak suka makanan jepang" rengek Jongin

"Tapi aku ingin makan donkatsu" Sahut Chanyeol egois.

Baekhyun mendelik kesal melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang beradu argumen didepannya.

"Apa kalian akan beradu argumen terus menerus mengenai apa yang akan kita makan? Oh ayolaah~ Kita sudah terjebak selama satu jam dikelas ini" Ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah lelahnya

"Apa kau sudah lapar? Ayo ke kedai hotdog di persimpangan jalan sana" Jongin beranjak lalu menggapai tangan Baekhyun

"Kau ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan hotdog? Itu tak bagus bagi kesehatannya,lihatlah tubuhnya yang kurus itu!" Ucap Chanyeol tak suka

Baekhyun mendelik sebal,mengapa jadi tubuhnya yang dibicarakan?

Jongin dan Chanyeol kembali beradu argumen membuat Baekhyun menatap mereka jengah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,kekanakan sekali pikirnya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua temannya itu

"Yak Byun! mau kemana kau?" Teriak Jongin yang menyadari Baekhyun pergi begitu saja

"Pulang" Sahut Baekhyun acuh

"Bukankah kita akan makan malam bersama?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya yang menggema dalam ruang kelas tersebut.

"Aku akan makan malam dirumah,paman Jung bilang ayah dan ibu baru saja kembali" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa menoleh

Chanyeol dan Jongin ber'oh' ria sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka. Ugh,jangan lupakan wajah kesal Baekhyun sekarang!

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" Ucap Baekhyun dengan semangat

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu nona" Pelayan Jung menyambut Baekhyun dengan ramah.

"Bukankah ibu dan ayah pulang? Mengapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah dapur.

"Tuan Byun pergi sejak 2jam yang lalu,mungkin akan pulang sebelum makan malam. Dan Nyonya berada dikamarnya,sepertinya tertidur."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk malas dan mengambil air kemudian meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa ada yang nona butuhkan?" Tanya pelayan Jung sopan

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu paman,aku tak suka asal paman tahu" Baekhyun menatap pelayan Jung dengan sengit.

Pelayan Jung hanya menunduk,bagaimanapun makhluk didepannya ini adalah majikannya bukan? yang harus dihormati walau usianya lebih muda darinya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,paman terlihat seperti Jongin yang ketahuan menyontek tadi" Baekhyun terkikik membayangkan wajah Jongin yang ketakutan akibat teguran dari pengawas ujian disekolahnya.

Pelayan Jung tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Apa ada yang kau butuhkan Baek? Paman akan menyiapkannya" Pelayan Jung mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang,bagaimanapun Baekhyun itu sudah dianggap anak kandungnya sendiri karena dialah yang mengurus sejak bayi bahkan ia pun mengurus kakak Baekhyun yaitu sitampan Sehun.

"Tidak paman,aku akan kekamar dan mandi. Bye pamanku yang tampan"

Baekhyun melenggang pergi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya,pelayan Jung hanya tersenyum dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan untuk makan malam keluarga Byun.

Baekhyun menaruh tas diatas meja belajarnya,kemudian ia melangkah kearah kamar mandi,hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk membersihkan dirinya. Kemudian ia memutuskan belajar untuk ujian sekolahnya besok. Fokus belajarnya buyar saat mendengar ponselnya yang bergetar tanda ada orang yang menelponnya.

"Halo"

 _"Apa kau sudah makan malam Baek? Kudengar kau selalu melewatkan makan malammu. Mengapa kau selalu melewatkan makan malammu sayang? Bukankah kau sedang menghadapi ujian sekolah? Lalu bagaimana bila kau sakit?"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Baekhyun?"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Aku sedang belajar oppa"

 _"Makan malam dulu Baek,bukankah ayah dan ibu sedang berada dirumah?"_

"Yaah,sebentar lagi aku turun,kapan kau kembali kekorea?"

 _"Entahlah Baek,ayah menyuruhku kembali saat aku sudah siap dikantor pusat"_

"Aku merindukanmu"

 _"Aku juga merindukanmu adikku yang cengeng"_

"Yak!aku tak cengeng~"

 _"Aku mendengar isakanmu dari sini asal kau tahu"_

"..."

 _"Baek? Apa kau tertidur mendengar suaraku? hahaha"_

Baekhyun tersenyum

 _"Ah Baekhyun,kenapa kau diam saja?"_

"Hanya.. ingin mendengar suaramu"

 _"Uh manisnyaa~. Sudahlah Baek,sebaiknya kau turun dan makan. Sepertinya ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu"_

"Baiklah,aku menyayangimu"

 _"Aku lebih menyayangimu,muah"_

PIP

"Oppa,aku benar-benar kesepian. Setelah kau pergi,Chanyeol datang dan selalu berada disisiku. Kini,Chanyeol juga pergi,sama seperti dirimu"

Baekhyun menatap bingkai foto yang berada diatas nakasnya,foto yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang tersenyum dengan seorang lelaki yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Foto itu diambil sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dipantai. Tertulis dipinggir bingkai itu 'Oppa kesayanganku,Byun Sehun'

Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur,benar saja kedua orang tuanya terlihat berbicara sambil menunggu paman Jung menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Ayah,ibuu~" Ucap Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan mencium pipi mereka.

"Makanan datang" Paman Jung berkata dengan sopan

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya tak rela,ia menatap makanan yang baru saja disajikan pelayan Jung dengan berbinar. Entahlah,mungkin karena kehadiran orang tuanya membuat selera makan dan semangatnya kembali.

"Selamat makan" Ucap Tuan Byun Hangeng kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mereka makan sambil sesekali bercerita,terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis bukan?

"Bagaimana dengan ujianmu Baek?" Tanya Tuan Byun

"Yah,begitulah ayah" Sahut Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa begitu susah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Tuan Byun terkekeh karena tingkah menggemaskan putrinya.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Entahlah ayah,aku masih belum memikirkannya."

"Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu di Kanada,Le Cordon Bleu. Bukankah kau ingin menjadi chef yang handal?Kau bisa melanjutkan study mu disana dan tinggal bersama Sehun-mu itu"

"Benarkah? Ah ayahku memang yang terbaik" Puji Baekhyun pada ayahnya.

"Jika kau bersedia,aku akan memberitahu Sehun untuk mengurus keperluanmu"

"Aku akan memikirkannya,aku masih belum siap meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku."

"Baiklah,aku memberimu waktu sampai ujian sekolahmu selesai,OK?"

"OK^^" Sahut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ibu,mengapa ibu tak bersemangat? Apa ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun menyadari raut wajah ibunya yang murung.

"Begitu terlihatkah? Ibu harus kembali ke Singapura besok pagi." Sahut Heechul kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Apa kau tidak lelah sayang? Kau baru datang tadi pagi bukan?" Tanya Hangeng pada istrinya.

"Aku ingin tinggal,namun sepertinya ini benar-benar serius. Ah,aku tak bisa mengantarmu kebandara besok. Bukankah kau akan kembali ke Kanada besok malam?" Ucap Heechul menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa,Baekhyun yang akan mengantarku. Bukan begitu,Baek?"

"Apa aku ditinggal lagi?" Baekhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

"Maafkan ibu dan ayah,kuharap kau mengerti Baek" Ucap Heechul menyesal.

"Hah...baiklah,jaga diri kalian. Jangan lewatkan makan dan istirahatlah jika lelah. Aku mencintai kalian"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis,namun sedetik kemudian ia menunduk dan tersenyum getir.

 _'Kalian selalu saja meninggalkanku'_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Jongin

Chanyeol dan Jongin memutuskan makan malam bersama tanpa Baekhyun,disinilah mereka di kedai hotdog persimpang jalan dekat sekolah mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol mengalah akan makanan yang akan ia makan.

"Dia baik,kupikir berat badannya bertambah dan dia seringkali merengek meminta sesuatu" Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan wajah imut istrinya.

Jongin yang melihat Chanyeol tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum.

"Jongin,apa kau juga merasa bahwa Baekhyun menjadi tak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini? Dia terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat" Ucap Chanyeol dengan khawatir.

"Dia selalu menolak makan malam,paman Jung yang berkata padaku"

"Aishhh,anak itu" Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Mengapa ia selalu membuat semua orang khawatir?" Sahut Chayeol.

"Kau masih mencintainya" Ucap Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo" Sahut Chanyeol acuh,lalu menggigit hotdognya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol,mencari sebuah kebenaran akan kata-kata sahabatnya. Ah entahlah,andaikan dia Luhan yang bisa mengetahui sesuatu hanya dari tatapan mata seseorang. Ia meminum colanya dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul,menemani malam ibu kota Korea Selatan disertai angin kencang, membuat orang-orang harus menyalakan pemanas ruangan agar mereka tidak kedinginan.

Namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo,ia tak perlu menyalakan pemanas selama ada pelukan Chanyeol yang menghangatkannya,seperti sekarang.

"Umm Chanyeol.. Apa kau sudah memikirkan nama anak kita?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memainkan jarinya pada kancing piyama Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kau yang memberi nama,yang jelas marganya Park" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecupi kepala istrinya dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan memasang wajah berfikir yang sangat imut.

Srettt~

Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu menindih istrinya tersebut.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu,kau sungguh menggemaskan" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya,menatap mata onyx suaminya sampai sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

Chanyeol mengecup bibir hati milik Kyungsoo lama,ia mulai melumat bibir itu dengan lembut. Menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo agar ciuman itu lebih dalam. Kyungsoo pun sudah mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol,sedikit menariknya supaya ciuman itu pun tak terlepas.

"Mmhhh" Lenguhan Kyungsoo terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Chanyeol yang membuat hasratnya meningkat. Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak terangsang ketika cuaca juga sedang mendukung kalian untuk bercinta?

Cpkhh mmhh cpkkhh

Ciuman itu berubah menjadi kasar dan menuntut,Kyungsoo memukul dada Chanyeol pelan bermaksud untuk melepas ciuman maut itu karena nafasnya sudah habis.

Chanyeol yang mengertipun melepasnya dengan tak rela,namun apa boleh buat? Kyungsoo sedang hamil yang tak memungkinkannya melayani Chanyeol bukan?

"Tidurlah sayang" Chanyeol berbaring disamping istrinya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum bahagia karena Chanyeol begitu pengertian akan kondisinya,mengenyampingkan hasratnya agar tak menyentuhnya. Kemudian ia ikut memejamkan matanya menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah pergi kealam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

"Ibu,aku pulang" Ucap Jongin sambil mencium pipi Yixing dari belakang

"Mandilah lalu turun untuk makan malam,ibu akan selesai sebentar lagi"

"Apa noona sudah pulang?" Tanya Jongin kemudian meneguk air yang diberikan ibunya dengan rakus,sepertinya ia memang kehausan.

"Dia ada dikamar,jangan ganggu dia Jongin!" teriak Yixing yang mendengar suara kaki Jongin yang berlari menaiki tangga.

Jongin hanya mengangguk membalas perkataan ibunya yang jelas saja tidak dilihat ibunya karena Yixing sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang sedang ia buat untuk makan malam keluarganya.

"Noona,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamar Luhan dan berbaring di atas ranjang kakaknya.

"Bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu Kim Jongin?" sindir Luhan yang sedang bersandar dikepala ranjang sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Noona,aku sungguh bingung"

"Ceritakan" Ucap Luhan kemudian menutup laptopnya dan berusaha menyimak apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh adik menyebalkannya ini.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak kejadian itu,aku sungguh membenci Chanyeol, kelakuannya membuatku muak dan kesal bersamaan"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda ia paham.

"Tapi terkadang aku merasa iba padanya,bagaimanapun ini semua terjadi karena kecelakaan. Jika aku diposisinya,aku juga akan memilih Kyungsoo yang membutuhkan seorang suami dan ayah dari anak yang sedang di kandungnya. Namun,jika aku mengingat kembali bagaimana ia menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo dibelakang Baekhyun membuat amarahku tak terkendalikan. Aku marah,aku benci bagaimana Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bertelepon didepan kami"

"Chanyeol bercerita padaku tentang Kyungsoo dengan wajah bahagia,kuakui akupun bahagia melihat keluarga mereka yang manis. Namun sekali lagi jika aku mengingat bagaimana wajah terluka Baekhyun sungguh membuatku membenci Chanyeol. Noona,bagaimana pun aku dan Chanyeol sudah seperti saudara,kita memiliki banyak kesamaan dan aku menyayanginya"

"Ya,aku juga sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri" Ucap Luhan.

"Aku berusaha menghindari Chanyeol dan berada disisi Baekhyun,namun Baekhyun malah memintaku agar berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya,Baekhyun itu apa? Malaikat? Mengapa ia begitu baik?" Ucap Jongin frustasi.

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan polos adiknya

"Dan kau tahu noona? Ternyata Chanyeol masih memperhatikan Baekhyun,ia bertanya padaku tentang kondisi Baekhyun. Aku menggodanya dan berkata 'kau masih mencintainya' dan ia menjawab 'aku mencintai Kyungsoo'. Aku merasa ini tak adil untuk Baekhyun" Ucap Jongin

"Dia berbohong,dia mencintai Baekhyun" Luhan tersenyum

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu,namun melihat sikap acuhnya ketika mengatakan hal itu membuatku ragu"Ucap Jongih sedih.

"Ah sudahlah,bukankah hanya Chanyeol yang tahu? Ah dan jangan lupakan Tuhan! Takdir kita ini sudah diatur oleh Tuhan,jadi adikku yang manis ini tak boleh terlalu memikirkannya eoh? Aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri"

"Ah noona~ terima kasih" Jongin memeluk Luhan lalu mencium pipinya.

Luhan balas memeluknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan mandi,dan turun untuk makan malam,aku menunggumu dibawah noona" Jongin pergi kekamarnya yang terletak disebelah kamar kakaknya.

Jongin tersenyum,setidaknya ia lega setelah menceritakan kegundahan hatinya. Yah,walaupun itu tak membantu banyak.

Luhan menatap pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh adiknya.

"Dia mencintai Baekhyun,sangat mencintainya"

.

.

.

Hari terakhir ujian,dimana semua siswa-siswi kelas 3 hanya akan melakukan tes lari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak 3 kali.

Matahari sudah bertengger manis ditempatnya,hari ini sungguh terik tapi tak bisa membuat siswa-siswi kelelahan,mereka sangat antusias menjalani ujian terkahir mereka dimana setelah ini penderitaan akan segera berakhir.

Suara gaduh memenuhi lapangan,terlihat siswa-siswi yang sedang bercanda ria dipinggir lapangan sambil menunggu kapan giliran mereka menyelesaikan tes lari ini. Seperti halnya kelas 3-2 yang terlihat sangat ribut terutama geng f(x) yang mendominasi membuat Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol yang baru saja berlari masih terengah-engah disamping Baekhyun. Jangan lupakan keringat-keringat sexy yang meluncur dibagian-bagian tubuh mereka!

"Byun Baekhyun,Choi Sulli blablabla"

Baekhyun berjalan gontai saat namanya dipanggil.

"BAEKHYUN FIGHTING!"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu saat Jongin dengan gila meneriakkan namanya dari pinggir lapangan.

PRIITTT~

Baekhyun berlari sangat kencang ketika guru olahraga mereka membunyikan peluit.

"Jongin,aku rasa hari ini Baekhyun terlihat tak bersemangat" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berlari di lapangan

"Sepertinya dia sedang sakit,dia sangat pucat. Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal namun kau tahukan si keras kepala Byun itu" Jongin pun menatap sendu sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berusaha memaksimalkan kecepatan larinya agar cepat mencapai garis finish dan beristirahat, sampai pada putaran kedua kepalanya menjadi pening dan penglihatannya tiba-tiba kabur, dirinya menahan mati-matian agar tidak terjatuh dan semuanya menjadi gelap

BRUK

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Jongin berteriak,membuat semua teman-temannya menoleh takut karena Jongin yang mereka kenal adalah pribadi yang jarang marah dan penuh canda tawa,ia berlari menuju wanita yang sedang tergeletak dilapangan.

Chanyeol dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun bermaksud membawanya keruang kesehatan,disampingnya terdapat Jongin berlari dengan wajah paniknya.

"Tolong selamatkan dia" Teriak Chanyeol sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan,dokter yang berjaga disanapun terlihat sigap memeriksa Baekhyun yang sudah ditidurkan di salah satu ranjang disana.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya guru olahraga pada dokter yang sedang memeriksa Baekhyun

"Dia kelelahan,aku akan memberinya vitamin setelah ia bangun"

"Eughhh.." Baekhyun meringis merasakan kepalanya yang pening

"Astaga,apa yang sakit Baek?" Tanya Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk disamping Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku akan memberikan Baekhyun vitamin dan dia akan kembali tertidur" Ucap dokter

Jongin yang mengertipun bangkit dari duduknya agar dokter tersebut leluasa memeriksa Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya antar dia pulang" Ucap dokter pada kedua lelaki yang merupakan teman dari Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberitahu supirku untuk mengantar kalian,bersiaplah" Ucap guru olahraga pada Chanyeol dan Jongin lalu ia menatap Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada supir yang sudah mengantar mereka menuju kediaman Byun,Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggui Baekhyun yang masih tertidur.

Jongin yang baru saja memasuki kamar Baekhyun mendesah pelan ketika Chanyeol yang masih saja berada disamping Baekhyun sambil menggenggam jemari sahabatnya.

10 jam berlalu semenjak kepulangan mereka dari sekolah,Baekhyun masih tertidur diranjangnya.

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kau pulang,Kyungsoo menghubungiku dan aku tak tahu harus berkata apa padanya" Ucap Jongin

"Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun,Kyungsoo pasti mengerti. Baekhyun membutuhkanku sekarang" Chanyeol menyentuh pipi Baekhyun yang terasa hangat,sepertinya mantan kekasihnya ini demam.

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih mencintainya?" Teriak Jongin

"Apa salah? Aku mengkhawatirkan sahabatku" Sahut Chanyeol kemudian menatap Jongin dengan sengit

Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Pulanglah,Kyungsoo mencarimu Chanyeol,istrimu membutuhkanmu" Nada suara Jongin melembut

Chanyeol mendesah pelan,kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun sebelum mengambil tas dan beranjak dari sana.

"Jaga dia" Ucap Chanyeol lesu

Jongin hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan sahabat bodohnya ini.

Ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun tertutup,Jongin langsung mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk ditempat Chanyeol yang duduki tadi,ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin sambil menatap sendu kearah sahabatnya.

"Bangunlah Baek,kau harus lihat betapa berantakannya Chanyeol karena dirimu"

Chanyeol berjalan gontai menuruni tangga dan mendapati paman Jung yang sedang berdiri dipintu utama rumah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu tuan muda Chanyeol" Ucap pelayan Jung ramah

"Tidak usah paman,aku bisa pulang sendiri. Oh iya,apa paman sudah menghubungi ayah atau ibu Baekhyun?"

"Sudah,mereka sudah menelpon dokter Song yang akan datang besok,mereka sibuk kau tahu sendiri Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal

"Hah baiklah,Jaga Baekhyun untukku paman"

"Tentu aku akan menjaganya Tuan"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk memberi hormat sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah kedalam rumahnya dengan gontai

"Ibu,mengapa ibu belum tidur?"

Chanyeol menghampiri ibunya yang sedang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu

"Astaga Chanyeol! Darimana saja kau? Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkanmu!" Pekik Taemin

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Chanyeol lesu

"Dia tertidur dikamarnya"

Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa,kepalanya ia letakkan diatas paha ibunya.

Taemin tersenyum sambil mengelus surai putranya,walaupun Chanyeol sudah menjadi seorang suami bahkan akan menjadi seorang ayah beberapa bulan lagi namun dimatanya Chanyeol tetap putra kecilnya yang selalu merengek ketika permintaannya tak dituruti.

"Aku menjaga Baekhyun tadi,ia sedang sakit bu" lirih Chanyeol.

"Sakit apa? Lalu apa dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang?" Tanya Taemin cemas,bagaimanapun ia dan Baekhyun itu sudah sangat dekat bahkan ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai putri kandungnya.

"Dokter bilang,ia kelelahan dan tertekan. Itu semua karenaku,aku bersalah padanya"

Taemin tersenyum,ia masih mengelus surai Chanyeol,berusaha menenangkan putranya yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku merasa buruk untuknya sedangkan aku dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja disini,aku ingin melindungi dan selalu berada disisinya. Namun bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya yang sedang mengandung bayiku bukan?"

"Ketika Kyungsoo sakit karena awal kehamilannya,kau tidak seberantakan ini. Apa kau masih mencintai Baekhyun?" Tanya Taemin sambil menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dari kelopak mata Chanyeol

"Entahlah bu,aku tak tahu."

"Kau mencintai Baekhyun melebihi Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol terdiam mencerna semua perkataan ibunya,menyelami perasaan terdalamnya.

"Ah sudahlah ibu lelah,sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah larut" Ucap Taemin sambil melirik jam yang terpajang disudut ruangan.

"Selamat malam" Chanyeol mencium pipi ibunya sebelum berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membuka pintu bercat putih dengan perlahan,lalu menutupnya dengan perlahan pula. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan perut yang membesar

"Apa aku mencintainya melebihi mencintaimu?" Ucap Chanyeol seorang diri

Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo dan menuju kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyusul sang istri tertidur.

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak ujian sekolah berakhir,Baekhyun pun sudah menjalani harinya sebagai seorang siswi tingkat akhir seperti biasa dan semangatnya kembali meningkat ketika Chanyeol yang selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya membuatnya selalu tersenyum bahagia.

Walaupun ujian sudah berakhir,para siswa-siswi dituntut untuk menghadiri kelas seperti biasanya,namun jika sebelumnya mereka akan melangsungkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar maka sekarang mereka akan dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran disekolah dengan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru.

Banyak siswa-siswi yang mengeluh akan tugas-tugas yang diberikan setelah ujian berakhir,bukankah seharusnya mereka menikmati waktu bebas dengan membuat moment bersama teman-temannya mengingat mereka akan berpisah ketika lulus dari sekolah ini? Entahlah,para guru hanya memberi alasan yang konyol seperti 'kerjakan tugas ini,untuk menambah nilai kalian'.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun,Jongin,Chanyeol,dan Tao yang mendapat tugas kelompok dari Nyonya Hwang,guru bahasa inggris mereka yang cantik. Mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas didalam kelas,sedangkan teman-teman mereka ada yang mengerjakan dan bermain-main seperti biasanya. Chanyeol mendapat bagian mengetik yang bergantian dengan Jongin sedangkan Baekhyun dan Tao bertugas mencari bahan-bahan yang berkaitan dengan tugas mereka.

"Aku bertemu Kyungsoo kemarin" Teriak Sulli yang sedang berkumpul dengan geng f(x) nya dengan seringai yang tampak dibibirnya.

"Benarkah? Bukankah ia pindah keluar negeri?" Tanya Amber polos

"Entahlah,aku bertemu dengannya disupermarket kemarin" Sahut Sulli

Baekhyun menoleh ketika Sulli berkata demikian,tubuhnya menegang ia takut bahwa Sulli menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo sedang-

"Ia hamil"

Ucapan Sulli membuat semua orang yang ada didalam kelas tersebut menghentikan aktivitas mereka,bahkan Chanyeol pun sudah mengepalkan tangannya diatas keyboard.

"Jangan bercanda!" Pekik Krystal,bagaimanapun ia dan Kyungsoo merupakan teman dekat,walau tidak sedekat Baekhyun-Kyungsoo namun ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukan gadis murahan seperti itu.

"Aku memiliki fotonya" Sulli berucap dengan bangga sambil memperlihatkan foto yang ada diponselnya.

Krystal terkejut mendapati foto Kyungsoo yang berdiri,walaupun foto itu didapat dari samping namun justru menjelaskan bagaimana besarnya perut Kyungsoo.

Dengan cepat Krystal meraih ponsel itu dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun

"Mengapa Kyungsoo hamil? Bukankah kau bilang ia pergi keluar negeri dan melanjutkan studynya disana?"

Baekhyun menegang,keringat mulai bercucuran didahinya,ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Dia hamil diluar nikah? Ckck aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo semurah itu" Ucap Sulli sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Krystal masih menuntut jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Demi Tuhan! Jika Sulli bukan wanita pasti Jongin sudah memukul mulutnya yang berbisa seperti ular itu.

"Jawab aku Byun Baekhyun!" Teriak Krystal membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Di-dia_"

"Dia istriku dan dia sedang mengandung anakku"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas tersebut menganga,bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo adalah istri Chanyeol? Bukankah Chanyeol adalah kekasih Baekhyun?

Dengan santai Chanyeol meninggalkan kelas setelah mengatakan kata-kata yang membuat semua orang disana shock mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menikah? Lalu apa kau perusak rumah tangga orang Byun?" Ucapan Sulli membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

 _'Bukankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpacaran?'_

 _'Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menikahi Kyungsoo saat ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah'_

 _'Baekhyun benar-benar penggoda,bahkan ia masih menempeli Chanyeol yang merupakan suami sahabatnya ckckck'_

 _'Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sangat cocok'_

Baekhyun mendengarnya,mendengar bisikan teman-temannya yang bahkan tidak tahu situasi sebenarnya. Ia berusaha menahan agar air matanya tak jatuh,ia tidak mau dikata lemah.

Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun yang berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya,ia menatap tajam kearah teman-temannya.

"Berhenti berbicara seolah kalian tahu semuanya brengsek!"

Bentakan Jongin membuat teman-temannya bungkam,bahkan mereka menundukkan kepalanya takut. Jongin menarik Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang kelas tersebut.

Jongin membawa Baekhyun ketaman yang berada dihalaman sekolah,ia mendudukkan sahabatnya dikursi yang terletak ditaman itu. Sedangkan Jongin berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti tak bernyawa.

Baekhyun terduduk dalam diam,air matanya terus berjatuhan namun ia tak mengeluarkan isakkan sama sekali, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mencengkram rok seragamnya. Ini yang membuat Jongin sedih,Baekhyun sangat tertutup,ia tak pernah menceritakan hal-hal yang serius dengannya. Bahkan Baekhyun seakan membuat pembatas yang mengakibatkan Jongin tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang menghampiri Baekhyun. Bukankah mereka sahabat? Tapi mengapa Baekhyun seperti itu?.

"Baekhyun menangislah!" Ucap Jongin sambil menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin yang sedang berjongkok didepannya sambil mengelus pipinya. Bibir mungilnya melengkung kebawah dan bergetar.

"Ba.. bangun dan peluk a..ku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak

Dengan cepat Jongin duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menangis dengan keras,persetan dengan dinding kokoh yang ia bangun selama ini akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh karena seseorang yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya bisa mengecupi puncak kepala Baekhyun. Berulang kali ia membisikkan kata seperti "Aku menyayangimu" atau mengusap punggung Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabat mungilnya.

Baekhyun yang pertama melepaskan pelukan itu,ia sudah sedikit tenang dan tidak menangis seperti tadi. Jongin mengecup kedua mata lalu kening Baekhyun dengan lama. Ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Jongin dan mengecupi leher sahabat hitamnya itu.

"Ah nyamannya berada dipelukanmu"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar Baekhyun berbicara diceruk lehernya.

"Aku akan membelikanmu air,kau pasti kehausan setelah meraung-raung tadi" Ucap Jongin sambil membenarkan poni Baekhyun yang berantakan.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil,Jongin mengecup bibir Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tunggu aku"

Setelahnya, Jongin berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kini kembali mengeluarkan liquid-liquid bening dari matanya.

.

.

.

Terlihat seseorang sedang berdiri diatas gedung sambil memperhatikan sebuah taman yang terdapat dihalaman sekolah,bukan taman yang ia perhatikan sebenarnya melainkan sesosok wanita mungil yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

Chanyeol yang kesal memutuskan pergi keatap sekolah dan ia melihat semuanya. Melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis,Baekhyun-Jongin berpelukan,Jongin yang menenangkan Baekhyun,Baekhyun yang tersenyum,Jongin yang mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu Jongin yang pergi entah kemana. Ia memutuskan menemui Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat ia berjalan ketaman sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar isakkan yang berasal dari wanita yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Hiks.. Aku men..cintainya hik..s"

"Bahkan a..ku masih hiks mengharapkannya kemba..li padaku hiks..hiks"

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku hiks.. hik..s hiks"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar tangisan pilu Baekhyun,benarkah Baekhyun masih mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun masih mencintai dirinya yang sudah melukai wanita mungil itu?

"Jangan menangis"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara orang yang ia cintai,ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun seperti Jongin tadi. Perlahan,tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata yang ada dipipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya,ia terlalu kaget melihat Chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

"Jangan menangis" Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Mereka saling bertatapan hingga Chanyeol memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya.

10 cm

7 cm

5 cm

Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya,Baekhyun mencengkram lengan Chanyeol yang masih memegangi wajahnya.

"Jangan seperti ini Chanyeol,aku tak sekuat itu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit mendapati Baekhyun yang menolaknya.

Baekhyun bangkit membuat Chanyeol berdiri.

"Jangan buat aku semakin menginginkanmu dan merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo" Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Maafkan aku"

"Aku lelah mendengar kata maafmu,kumohon pergi dari sini"

"Aku tak bisa"

"Jika kau tak bisa,maka aku yang akan pergi"

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya,langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya.

"Jangan pergi lagi" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan erat

"Lepaskan aku Chanyeol,kumohon lepaskan aku"

Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia terlalu lelah dengan semuanya. Ucapan Chanyeol di dalam kelas kembali terngiang. Ia sadar,bahwa Chanyeol bukan lagi miliknya,ia harus melupakan Chanyeol agar tak menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Pertahanan Chanyeol runtuh,ia melepas pelukannya setelah mendengar lirihan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam ditempatnya. Ia bahkan melihat Jongin yang tersenyum pahit sambil menggenggam dua buah susu strawberry ditangannya.

Jongin seolah mengatakan 'apa kau baik-baik saja' dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati kecemasan yang tampak dalam mata Jongin.

Jongin memberikan susu strawberry kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun,lalu setelahnya Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pergi entah kemana.

"Biarkan dia sendiri Park" Ucap Jongin mendapati Chanyeol mematung.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

'Kau telah menyakitinya lagi dan lagi brengsek!' Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

TBC

.

.

.

Hah akhirnya update juga,Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin selamat berbuka bagi menjalankan ibadah puasa:))

Oiya maafin aku baru update sekarang yaampun aku merasa bersalah banget nelantarin ff ini:( niatnya aku mau update ff ini sesudah ujian kemarin yaitu sebelum puasa tapi tugasku bener-bener numpuk setelah ujian:') dan aku dengan gasengaja kehilangan file ff ini huhu sedih banget jadi aku ketik ulang dengan memori otakku yang minim.

Gimana? Memuaskan ga? Sebenernya aku mau banget kalian review, sumpah itu kaya biar aku intropeksi diri gitu yawalaupun aku tipe orang yang gampang banget down ama kritikkan yang pedes(?) wkwkwk

Masih pada kobam ama scooter couple? wkwkwk udah lama banget ya emang sipapih dan simamih itu selalu memporak-porandakan hati shipper ya guys. Ah aku juga mau bilang kekalian jangan panas gara-gara papih main film yaa,ah you know lah,just acting and just film jadi papih juga harus profesional mengikuti naskah:) #padahalsedih.

Ayo mari percaya bahwa CHANBAEK IS REAL dan menutup telinga dengan mereka yang iri ama chanbaek:p

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya muah:*

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya readernim^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I CHOOSE YOU chapter 4

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO), Park Chanyeol (EXO), Do Kyungsoo (EXO), Kim Jongin (EXO), Oh Sehun a.k.a Byun Sehun (EXO), Xi Lu Han a.k.a Kim Luhan (Singer), and others.

Sedikit mengingatkan kalau ini hanya fiksi belaka,cerita murni dari pemikiran saya jika ada dialog atau peristiwa yang sama itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan.

Makasih yang udah sempetin baca dan review ff ini,makasih juga buat yang udah ngefollow&ngefavourite ff ini bahkan ngefollow&ngefavourite aku. Makasih bgt guys!

Maaf aku gabisa bales semua review kalian tapi aku baca semua kok dan aku seneng banget hehe

Oh iya aku mau kasih tau kenapa genre ff ini romance sedangkan gaada peristiwa romance2nya sama sekali. Oke itu dikarenakan ff ini in progress dan aku mau bikin chapter-chapter selanjutnya jadi romance gitu. Yah jadi ngasih spoiler kan? Ga suprise lagi ya;( tapi karena ada salah satu reviewers yang bilang ff ini aneh jadi aku kasih tau:) Dan maafkan karakter kyungsoo-chanyeol yang ga kalian suka itu aku bikin biar mendukung jalan ceritanya;( Aku minta maaf bgt,mungkin emang bener ff ini aneh dan gajelas tapi aku udah usahain semaksimal mungkin buat sampe chapter 4 ini,kumohon kalian menghargai:)

Buat yang bilang Chanyeol plin-plan itu thats right! dia emang plin-plan banget-_- dan buat yang nanya apa baekhyun bakal pergi kekanada bakal terjawab dichapter ini.

Aku juga mau ngasih tau kalo dichapter ini ada adegan nc,yang belum cukup umur/gasuka bisa close ya dan juga dichapter ini Baekhyun kembali dilukai huhu jadi kalo kalian gasuka dengan Baekhyun yang tersiksa kalian bisa close kok aku gamaksa dan makasih buat semuanya.

Selamat membaca dan semoga kalian suka^^

* * *

I CHOOSE YOU  
BY  
PARK ZIYU

.

.

.

Tujuh hari berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Chanyeol mengaku sebagai suami Kyungsoo membuat anak kelas 3-2 tak henti-henti membicarakan hal tersebut.

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun menjadi renggang kembali,Chanyeol sudah berusaha ingin berbicara dan meminta maaf namun Baekhyun selalu menghindarinya,berusaha mati-matian agar tak bertemu Chanyeol setiap mereka berada dilingkungan sekolah.

Chanyeol benar-benar merasa bersalah,ia merasa begitu brengsek karena menginginkan Baekhyun kembali. Katakan ia gila namun itulah yang ia inginkan,ia baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun menghindarinya.

Chanyeol jarang pulang kerumah,seringkali ia tidur diapartemen yang ia beli sejak memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Taemin tahu bahwa putranya itu sedang berperang dengan hati dan pikirannya,jadi ia mencoba mengerti bagaimana Chanyeol ingin menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan merenungkan semuanya. Namun keaadan sudah berubah,bagaimana Chanyeol terus-menerus bersembunyi sedangkan ia memiliki seorang istri yang membutuhkannya?

Dan disinilah Taemin,di cafe dekat sekolah Chanyeol,ia sedang berfikir tentang apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan seseorang yang menurutnya bisa membantu masalah ini.

"Bibi maafkan aku,apa bibi sudah menunggu lama?"

"Oh Baekhyunee,duduklah sayang"

Baekhyun segera duduk didepan Taemin setelah mencium pipi mantan calon mertuanya itu.

"Minumlah,bukankah kau suka Strawberry?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu meminum jus Strawberry dengan bingung,sebenarnya ada apa Taemin menyuruhnya kesini?

Taemin terdiam,menimang-nimang apakah ia harus meminta bantuan pada Baekhyun yang mungkin akan melukai gadis itu kembali.

"Apa ini tentang Chanyeol bi?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Taemin

"Maafkan bibi Baek,kupikir hanya kau yang ia dengarkan saat ini"

Taemin menunduk,ia benar-benar bersalah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Dia menghilang,terakhir aku melihatnya dirumah yaitu tiga hari yang lalu"

"Astaga,bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kyungsoo menangis semalaman,ia mencari-cari Chanyeol bahkan dalam tidurnya. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?"

Baekhyun terdiam,mengingat tempat yang biasa Chanyeol kunjungi disaat seperti ini dan jawabannya adalah apartemen. Ia mengingat bagaimana kebiasaan Chanyeol hang selalu berdiam diri di apartemennya ketika sedang dilanda masalah,namun kendalanya yaitu ia juga sedang berusaha mati-matian menghindar dari Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia membujuk Chanyeol ketika ia sedang berusaha menghindar? Tapi melihat wajah Taemin yang begitu putus asa membuat senyuman terpatri diwajahnya.

"Aku akan membujuknya bi"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit-gigit jarinya,ia berada dalam lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke lantai 5 dimana apartement Chanyeol berada. Yah,Chanyeol mempunyai apartement yang mewah,ia membelinya dengan menabung selama ini,maklum saja ia adalah anak satu-satunya dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

TING

Lift terbuka,Baekhyun berjalan dengan gontai,apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol nanti?

Ia berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan angka 502. Ia memencet bel berulang kali namun tak kunjung dibukakan,apa Chanyeol tak ada disini? Namun ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol ada didalam mengingat kebiasaan Chanyeol yang selalu pergi keapartementnya jika sedang ada masalah dan menghilang begitu saja.

Dengan ragu ia memencet beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang memberitahunya saat mereka masih berstatuskan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

TIT TIT TIT TIT

KLIK

PINTU ITU TERBUKA

Baekhyun menganga,passwordnya masih menggunakan angka kelahirannya. Mengapa Chanyeol tak mengubah itu mengingat hubungan ini sudah kandas selama 5 bulan? Ia tidak ingin munafik bahwa ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih menyimpan kenangan akan dirinya.

Ia masuk dan melepaskan sepatu yang dipakainya lalu mengganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna merah dengan bantalan Strawberry di atasnya,sandal yang biasa ia pakai ketika berada di apartement ini.

Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan hangatnya apartement yang tak ia kunjungi sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu. Kembali teringat bagaimana pertama kali ia melangkahkan kakinya diapartement ini.

 _"Chanyeol kau ingin membawaku kemana?"_

 _"Ikut saja,kau akan tahu nanti"_

 _Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dengan ceria, mereka baru saja menonton sebuah film di bioskop._

 _Diperjalanan,Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bertanya akan pergi kemana,namun Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengecupi tangan Baekhyun dan memfokuskan untuk menyetir. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah gedung bertingkat,Baekhyun mengernyit._

 _"Apartemen?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum,mengendarai menuju basement apartemen dan memakirkan mobil itu. Lalu melepaskan sealt belt Baekhyun dan buru-buru keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya._

 _Baekhyun masih saja mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Chanyeol menariknya menuju sebuah lift yang ada disana,Chanyeol masih saja tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang kebingungan,akhirnya ia mengecup bibir kekasihnya tersebut._

 _Ia memencet angka 5 yang membawa mereka menuju lantai yang dimaksud._

 _"502"_

 _"Huh?" Baekhyun menoleh_

 _"..."_

 _"Chanyeol,jangan bermain-main"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa dan pintu lift terbuka_

 _"Ayo" Ajak Chanyeol_

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa mengikuti kekasihnya dengan kebingungan._

 _"502?" Baekhyun bergumam ketika Chanyeol membawanya kedepan pintu yang bertuliskan angka 502._

 _"Masuklah,passwordnya adalah tanggal kelahiranmu"_

 _"Chanyeol,jelaskan padaku! Apa kau memberiku sebuah apartemen?"_

 _"Jangan terlalu percaya diri,aku membelinya jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu"_

 _Akhirnya Chanyeol menekan beberapa angka yang Baekhyun ketahui sebagai password apartemen ini. Dan kalian tahu? Passwordnya adalah tanggal lahir Baekhyun._

 _"Tanggal lahirku?" gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar._

 _"Jangan banyak bergumam Baek,cepat masuk"_

 _Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun._

 _"Sebenarnya apa ini Chanyeol?"_

 _"Ini apartemenku"_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Lalu aku mengajakmu keapartemenku"_

 _"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun karena merasa dipermainkan oleh kekasihnya ini._

 _"Baiklah,aku akan memberitahumu,tapi sebelum itu bisakah kau mengambilkanku air dingin? Dapurnya sebelah situ!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah yang mereka tahu sebagai dapur._

 _Baekhyun berdecih kemudian berlari kecil,ia harus cepat memberi air minum ini agar bisa mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang membawanya kesini_

 _Chanyeol tertawa mendapati Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat ingin tahu itu._

 _"Aigoo mengemaskan sekali"_

 _Baekhyun memberikan segelas air pada Chanyeol lalu duduk disofa sambil memandangi interior apartemen yang 'katanya' milik Chanyeol._

 _"Ahh~" Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika air dingin melewati tenggorokannya._

 _"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang memicing kearahnya._

 _"Bisa kau jelas Tuan Park?"_

 _"Ini adalah apartemenku,aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku ketika memasuki sekolah menengah atas"_

 _"Lalu? Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini?"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya padamu" Sahut Chanyeol santai._

 _"Apa kau sedang pamer?"_

 _"Astaga,bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak percaya._

 _"Maafkan aku,tapi kata 'Aku hanya ingin memperlihatkannya padamu' membuat kau sedang memamerkan diri" Ada jeda dalam ucapannya, lalu melanjutkan "Bisa kau jelaskan? Aku tahu kau mempunyai alasan dengan mengajakku kesini"._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum,Baekhyun itu sangat mengerti dirinya jadi tentu saja ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sambil membisikan kata "Aku mencintaimu" berulang kali._

 _"Dengarkan aku dan jangan memotong ucapanku"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan._

 _"Aku pernah berjanji jika aku menemukan seseorang yang benar kucintai,maka semua milikku juga miliknya. Hartaku,tubuhku,hatiku bahkan nyawaku,itu semua milikmu Baek"_

 _Baekhyun masih terdiam mencoba mencerna apa yang Chanyeol katakan._

 _"Jadi..."_

 _"Jadi?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran karena Chanyeol malah menggantungkan kalimatnya._

 _"Jadi apartemen ini juga milikmu"_

 _Baekhyun terkejut dan segera melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Tak ada penolakan" Chanyeol berucap cepat._

 _"Aku harap kau menjaga apartemen ini istriku" Goda Chanyeol_

 _"Apa-apaan,kau berlebihan"_

 _Baekhyun merona saat Chanyeol menyebutnya dengan kata 'istriku'. Ow,apa marganya akan berubah menjadi Park Baekhyun nanti? Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa membayangkannya!_

 _"Chanyeol,ceritakan padaku"_

 _Chanyeol yang mengerti ucapan Baekhyun menghela nafas._

 _"Kau tahukan ayah selalu saja keras padaku. Saat disekolah dasar,aku membolos dan malah bermain dirumah,tentu saja Tuan Park itu murka. Ia memarahiku dan aku sangat ketakutan,ia sungguh membenci sesuatu yang lemah dan berhubungan dengan tangisan,jadi aku berusaha tak menangis didepannya. Aku meminta maaf dan ibu menyuruhku masuk kamar,aku terisak sangat pelan namun ayahku tahu dan memarahiku kembali. Akhirnya,aku membeli apartemen untuk bersedih agar tak seorangpun tahu. Aku tahu itu sangat konyol mengingat aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah dasar ketika menginginkannya,tapi ketika aku beranjak dewasa. Aku benar-benat ingin membelinya"._

 _"Jadi,jika kau sedih atau apapun itu kau bisa kesini. Kau tahukan passwordnya?"_

 _"Um.." Baekhyun mengangguk imut._

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun menjadikan apartemen itu sebagai rumah keduanya,merawat,membersihkan bahkan membeli perabotan baru untuk diletakkan disana.

Ia kembali teringat bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta,membisikkan kalimat penenang agar Baekhyun tak kesakitan saat Chanyeol berhasil memenuhinya. Rona kemerahan terlihat jelas diwajah Baekhyun sekarang,ia tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana manisnya percintaan mereka.

Baekhyun tersadar dari bayangan masa lalunya,ia merutuki bagaimana bisa dirinya terlarut sementara keadaan tak bisa berubah seperti semula. Ia kembali teringat mengapa ia datang keapartemen ini,ia harus membujuk siraksasa itu agar pulang menemui istrinya bukan?

Dengan ragu,Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang pernah menjadi kamarnya dan Chanyeol saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol ada disini walaupun Chanyeol tak menyahut segala panggilan dari Baekhyun tadi.

Satu kata yang menggambarkan Baekhyun saat ini yaitu 'bingung'. Ia bingung harus berkata apa saat berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

CKLEK

Baekhyun membuka pintu bercat putih dengan perlahan

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun perlahan mendekati sosok yang sedang berbaring diranjang,apa Chanyeol tertidur? Mengapa ia tak menyahut panggilanku? pikirnya.

Lebih dekat

Dan

"Chanyeol,apa kau sakit?"

Baekhyun panik saat matanya mendapati wajah pucat Chanyeol,ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Chanyeol. Benar saja,sangat panas dan Chanyeol terserang demam.

Tanpa berkata sedikitpun,Baekhyun bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil baskom dengan air hangat,ia kembali dengan wajah cemas lalu mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dilemari yang ada disana.

"Bagaimana bisa kau sebodoh ini Chanyeol?" Ucapnya panik

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya,ia berjengit ketika ada jemari mungil yang meletakkan sebuah handuk basah didahinya. Ia langsung menebak siapa yang datang,siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun karena hanya kesayangannya itu yang tahu perihal apartemen ini.

"Baekhyun? Benarkah ini kau?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung,ia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan datang mengunjungi setelah insiden ia membuat Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung kemarin.

"Bodoh"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur"

Baekhyun bangkit dan pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya,menariknya lalu ia terjatuh didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluknya

"Jangan pergi,kumohon jangan hindari aku lagi Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti ingin mati.."

Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara serak

"Chanyeol..." Lirih Baekhyun

Chanyeol merasakan dadanya basah,ia tidak bodoh dan sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang menangis dipelukannya.

"Jangan menangis,kumohon" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mencium kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang,sungguh ia baru menyadari bahwa yang selama ini ia cinta itu adalah Baekhyun

"Chanyeol,lepaskan aku"

"Tidak,tidak akan. Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi lagi,aku bisa gila"

Chanyeol bangkit dengan masih memeluk Baekhyun,perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan memegang wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sudah berurai air mata. Mata sipitnya,hidung mungilnya,dan bibir tipisnya membuat ia gila. Ia benar-benar sangat mencintai sosok didepannya ini.

Chanyeol menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan hati-hati seakan tangan besarnya sedang memegang sesuatu yang sangat berharga,tentu saja berharga karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Chanyeol tersenyum memandangi wajah kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat lucu,bibir tipis yang bergetar,hidung mungil dan pipi yang memerah. Ia mengelus pipi itu dengan sayang,Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan hangat Chanyeol.

Akal sehatnya hilang melihat Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata,Chanyeol mulai berani mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia kecup bibir yang selama ini menjadi candu untuknya. Mata Baekhyun membuka seketika,menatap Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepannya sedang memejamkan mata. Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya perlahan,melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Baekhyun terbuai,ia menutup matanya kembali dan membalas perlakuan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling memagut,tangan kurus Baekhyun sudah melingkar dileher Chanyeol dan tangan besar Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun posesif. Mereka sama-sama bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung keduanya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

Chanyeol tersenyum menyadari Baekhyun tak menolaknya lagi,ia melepas pagutan itu karena menyadari nafas Baekhyun mulai terputus-putus. Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan bibir bengkaknya yang mengapa terlihat begitu seksi bagi Chanyeol.

"Ahh~"

Desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah menciumi lehernya

"Channn... Hen.. tiikaanhh"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah ketika Chanyeol sudah menghisap dan meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan di perpotongan lehernya.

Chanyeol seakan tuli,ia mengecup,menggigit,menghisap,dan terus menjilati permukaan leher Baekhyun. Tangannya juga tak diam,ia meremas pelan payudara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika mendengar isakan kecil Baekhyun,ia merutuki bagaimana bajingannya ia ketika hampir saja memperkosa Baekhyun. Oke,itu tidak bisa dibilang memperkosa ketika Baekhyun juga menikmati semua sentuhannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari acara menindih Baekhyun,Baekhyun juga bangkit membetulkan kancing kemejanya yang sudah terlepas beberapa, ia terisak karena merasa ini semua salah,seharusnya ia tidak menikmati sentuhan Chanyeol tapi jika boleh jujur ia juga sangat merindukan bagaimana Chanyeol menggagahinya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menolakku lagi" Chanyeol tertawa dengan miris.

"Cukup kau dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi pengkhianat,aku tidak mau" Ucap Baekhyun.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana Baekhyun berucap dengan sindiran seperti itu. Kemana perginya Baekhyun si pendiam dan sangat sabar itu?

"Kau tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan" Lirih Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kulihat selama ini cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya"

"Kau tak bisa menyimpulkan segala sesuatu dengan melihat tanpa penjelasan dari pihak yang bersangkutan,terkadang yang kau lihat itu tak sepenuhnya benar"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tak terima.

Oke,sepertinya Chanyeol harus mengungkit masalah itu lagi.

"Diam dan dengarkan!"

Chanyeol menekan bahu Baekhyun dengan cukup kencang kemudian duduk berhadapan dengan si keras kepala Byun itu.

"Pagi itu aku terbangun dengan pening dan bertelanjang,aku kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi. Malam itu,pada hari ulang tahunmu kita minum-minum dirumah Kyungsoo,kita semua mabuk. Aku tanpa sadar menarik seorang wanita yang kukira adalah kau"

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihat Baekhyun yang yang bergetar didepannya menahan tangis,tapi Baekhyun harus tahu semua bukan?

"Aku bercinta dengan Kyungsoo yang kukira adalah kau. Aku marah padanya mengapa ia tak menghentikanku,namun aku sadar bahwa ia juga mabuk dan seharusnya disini aku yang disalahkan bukan? Ia berkata agar aku melupakan dan menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi namun aku melihat noda yang kuketahui darah dan sperma yang mengering,Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih keluar kamar. Aku mengikutinya dan melihat kau dengan Jongin yang tertidur diruang televisi. Aku membawamu pulang tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikitpun."

Air mata Baekhyun menetes,luka yang selama ini ia tutupi akhirnya terbuka.

"Aku menghilang setelah itu,berusaha sembunyi dari semua orang namun kau menemukanku. Kau datang keapartemen dan memukulku tapi pada akhirnya kau menangis karena mengkhawatirkanku. Setelah itu kita bercinta dengan penuh perasaan seperti biasa." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Semua kembali seperti semula,aku ingin mengabaikannya tapi aku tak bisa karena bagaimanapun juga akulah yang merusaknya. Aku datang padanya,meminta maaf dengan tulus namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung anakku. Aku tak percaya,lalu menariknya kerumah sakit,memeriksa apakah yang diucapkannya benar atau tidak dan ternyata itu benar. Aku dihadapkan diantara pilihan yang sangat sulit. Aku-"

"Hentikan"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menutup rapat telinganya

"Dengarkan aku Baek"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan terisak,mengingat bagaimana brengseknya ia melukai sosok secantik Baekhyun.

"Aku berada dimana aku tak mempunyai pilihan selain memilihnya,tapi percayalah hatiku selalu memilihmu. Demi Tuhan aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun"

"Alasan. Bukan keadaan atau pilihan tapi kau. Kau memilihnya karena mencintainya"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu,menatap Chanyeol dengan berurai air mata.

"Ya,aku juga berfikir bahwa aku mencintainya,namun saat bersamanya aku merasakan perasaan ingin melindungi bukan memiliki seperti saat bersamamu"

Baekhyun berdecak,mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Ia tak tahan melihat Chanyeol seberantakan ini,ia tak tega.

"Kau tahu betapa jahatnya aku? Aku bahkan pernah berfikir bagaimana jika... Jika kau kembali padaku setelah anak Kyungsoo lahir,aku rela menunggu asal kau kembali padaku" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol kembali.

"Lalu kau kira aku tidak? Aku bahkan ingin melarikan diri dengan membawamu saat itu juga" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan."Demi Tuhan Baek,aku sangat mencintaimu" Ucap Chanyeol dengan putus asa

"Aku juga,seberapa keras aku menghindarimu tetap saja kau yang selalu bermunculan dipikiranku"

Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat,membisikkan kata _'aku mencintaimu'_ dengan tulus berulang-ulang.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu kemudian menatap Chanyeol dalam,mereka saling melemparkan senyum dan

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol,tentu saja Chanyeol terkejut kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya saat Baekhyun sudah melumat bibir atasnya. Ia menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Saling melumat,menghantarkan sengatan listrik pada aliran darah masing-masing. Mereka terbuai,Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan tentu saja lidah Chanyeol langsung melesak masuk,saling membelit.

"Nghhh…" Baekhyun melenguh yang mana membuat libido Chanyeol naik. Ia pun dengan berani membuka kancing piyama yang Chanyeol gunakan. Biarlah Chanyeol menjadi miliknya hari ini,namun bukankah Chanyeol memang tetap miliknya selama ini?

"Baekhhh" Suara Chanyeol memberat menandakan bagaimana besar hasratnya sekarang. Ia merasakan celananya mulai menyempit sejak Baekhyun melenguh keenakan. Hanya dengan Baekhyun ia merasakan perasaan memiliki yang sangat besar.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulahnya. Dengan berani ia duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dan melumat bibir itu kembali. Chanyeol mengerang bagaimana penisnya terduduki bokong indah Baekhyun. Tangannya membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun,ia kecupi leher dan bahu Baekhyun,meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

"Kau indah,Baek" Ucap Chanyeol ketika mereka berduka sudah full naked,memandangi Baekhyun yang terlentang dibawahnya dengan hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Kita bisa berhenti sampai disini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku menginginkanmu,sayang"

Chanyeok melakukan penetrasi,ia masukkan satu jarinya ke dalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat mengernyit ketika jari Chanyeol sudah keluar masuk dalam vaginanya.

"Mmhhhh" Baekhyun melenguh ketika 3 jari Chanyeol sudah bersarang di vaginanya.

"Masukkan yeol"

Chanyeol yang tak tahan pun segera mengeluarkan jarinya yang sedikit basah dan mengarahkan penis yang mengacung ke vagina Baekhyun.

JLEB

"Akhh" Baekhyun memekik bagaimana kejantanan Chanyeol memasuki vaginanya dengan sekali hentakan,walaupun sering melakukan saat mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi rasanya masih sakit omong-omong.

"Maafkan aku,jika aku memasukkannya dengan perlahan justru akan semakin sakit" Ucap Chanyeol menyesal

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Bergeraklah yeol" ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Chanyeol dan mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahh.." Desahan Baekhyun saat ujung penis Chanyeol mencium spotnya,Chanyeolpun menggeram tertahan bagaimana penisnya diremas oleh lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Bae..khhhhh.. ahh"

"Lebih cepathhh yeoolhh ahhh"

Mereka tenggelam dalam gelora yang membara,menunjukkan bagaimana rasa saling ingin memiliki yang sangat besar dan melupakan status yang mereka sandang saat ini.

Mengingat rasanya saat Baekhyun menghindarinya membuat Chanyeol sadar akan pada siapa hatinya berlabuh,ia yakin bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun-nya. Gadis cantik yang meluluhkan hatinya saat pertama kali melihatnya pada acara ulang tahun Jongin.

Sangat berterimakasih kepada Kim Jongin,anggota dari club basket dan juga sahabat Chanyeol selama ini karenanya dipertemukan oleh Baekhyun. Pikiran _'aku mencintai Baekhyun'_ kembali berputar-putar dalam kepalanya saat berada dipuncak hasratnya. Kejantanannya berkedut-kedut tanda ia akan menumpahkan cairan cinta itu,digerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat namun lembut menandakan bahwa ia mencintai wanita yang sedang ia setubuhi.

"Ahhhhhhh/ahmmmhhhh" Suara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersahutan saat Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya,Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan saat sperma itu menembak kedalam rahimnya yang terasa penuh.

Mereka terengah-engah, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya,ia mengelap keringat Baekhyun yang ada didahi kemudian menciumnya dengan sayang,mereka tersenyum. Senyuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang,sama seperti senyuman saat keduanya masih berstatuskan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol bangkit kemudian berbaring disamping Baekhyun,ia menutupi tubuh polos keduanya dengan selimut,tangan kekarnya melingkar ke pinggang Baekhyun,menciumi leher dan bahu Baekhyun dari belakang membuat siempunya tertawa kecil.

"Tidurlah sayang,kau pasti lelah" Ucapan Chanyeol yang serak dan terdengar menggoda itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya,ia melihat jam yang berada diatas nakasnya lalu mendesah pelan

Sudah jam tujuh malam yang artinya ia sudah tidur selama lima jam lamanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang terasa sangat berat kekamar mandi sambil mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Ayahmu pasti akan pulang" Ucapnya dengan lirih

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol pov**

Aku sedang memperhatikan bagaimana indahnya seorang Byun Baekhyun walau sedang tertidur,damai dan tenang. Aku mencium bibirnya lama,menyalurkan bagaimana besarnya cintaku padanya,kegiatan panas pada sore ini mungkin membuatnya lelah dan tertidur seperti orang mati tanpa terusik sedikitpun.

Aku tersenyum memandangi wajah seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak kencang,tapi mengingat luka yang kutorehkan kepadanya membuatku menyesal dan dihindarinya membuatku ingin mati,mungkin inilah yang ia rasakan saat aku berpaling padanya dan memilih Kyungsoo.

Ya,aku akui aku labil. Aku juga membenarkan perkataan sahabatku-Jongin bahwa aku serakah mencintai keduanya. Maka saat itu,aku memilih. Memilih pilihan yang sudah harus aku pilih,memilih Kyungsoo yang mengandung anakku namun Baekhyun berkata bahwa aku mencintai Kyungsoo,dan aku juga mengakui hatiku sedikit menerima wanita bermata bulat itu.

Aku benar-benar marah pada diriku mengingat bagaimana cerobohnya aku yang tak bisa menjaga hasratku sendiri,Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa aku juga sering mengalami ini dan dia mewajarkan karena hormonku yang sedang meledak-ledak-katanya. Saat kami berpacaranpun,kami sudah melakukannya. Kami melakukannya tanpa terpaksa tentu saja. Kami sama-sama menginginkan dan aku melepas keperjakaanku juga Baekhyun yang melepas keperawanannya. Dan Kyungsoo? Aku merasa bersalah karena sudah merenggut keperawanannya,apalagi aku melakukannya saat mabuk. Benar-benar kesalahan yang tak termaafkan menurutku.

Aku menghindari Kyungsoo saat itu,menyalahkannya yang tak menghentikan sentuhanku padahal aku tahu bahwa ia juga mabuk malam itu. Lihatlah betapa egoisnya seorang Park Chanyeol? Aku menghilang setelahnya,tepatnya berdiam diri diapartemen ini. Merenungkan semua hal yang kulakukan. Aku ingin bercerita pada Jongin ataupun kakaknya yaitu Luhan noona seperti kebiasaanku yang selalu bercerita kepada mereka setiap aku mempunyai masalah yang tak bisa kuselesaikan, namun mengingat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang penting bagi mereka jadi kuurungkan,aku terlalu takut.

Baekhyun datang dengan khawatir saat itu,ia menangisiku yang menghilang tanpa kabar,kami bercinta dan lagi itu bukan karena terpaksa melainkan karena cinta yang kami miliki. Setelahnya ia bercerita bagaimana hari-harinya saat aku menghilang,aku tersenyum bagaimana cerewetnya kekasih mungilku itu. Sampai ia membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan orang yang ingin kulupakan dengan semua kenangan yang ada,Kyungsoo.

 _"Kyungsoo membentakku untuk yang pertama kalinya" Baekhyun menghela nafas "Padahal aku bertanya mengapa ia sangat kacau,aku sangat peduli padanya namun ia malah membentakku" Baekhyun merengut kesal mengingat Kyungsoo yang membentaknya tadi._

 _"Apakah kau membencinya?" Aku bertanya tanpa sadar_

 _Baekhyun tertawa,menyadari betapa konyolnya pertanyaanku itu._

 _"Tidak akan,aku tidak akan pernah membencinya sekalipun ia merebutmu ataupun mengambil nyawaku"_

Aku menegang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun,apakah ia tidak akan membenci Kyungsoo saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sudah melakukan hal yang salah? Mungkin iya kalau Baekhyun tak akan pernah membenci gadis itu mengingat hubungan mereka yang seperti saudara namun apakah Baekhyun juga tak akan membenciku? Uh,aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dibenci orang yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku datang pada Kyungsoo berniat meminta maaf dan kembali pada Baekhyun-ku. Dan mimpi buruk itu datang lagi,Kyungsoo hamil. Aku sangat menyesal,Kyungsoo menangis meminta maaf yang membuat hatiku terenyuh,bagaimanapun aku yang pantas disalahkan disini. Kyungsoo bahkan mau menggugurkan janin itu,tentu saja aku menolak karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah darah dagingku. Jadi aku berjanji padanya akan selalu melindunginya dan anak kami.

Aku dan Kyungsoo mulai dekat saat itu,aku selalu mengunjunginya hampir setiap hari tentu saja dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dan aku mulai merasakan bagaimana perasaan nyaman saat berada didekatnya,bagaimana merah wajahnya saat aku mengusap perut datarnya dengan sayang dan aku mengakui bahwa aku mulai tertarik padanya.

Aku mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku saat berada didekatnya,dan betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa ia juga menyukaiku bahkan untuk waktu yang sangat lama,sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan,melihat orang yang kau sukai berpacaran dengan sahabatmu sendiri. Aku kembali menyesal,menyakiti dua hati sekaligus.

Akupun tanpa sadar menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin curiga,Jongin bertanya padaku apakah aku menyukai Kyungsoo dan aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu,aku berkata tidak yang justru adalah kebalikan dari suara hatiku.

Memasuki kandungan Kyungsoo bulan ketiga,aku merasakan bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang berubah,menjadi lebih protektif terhadap apa yang akan aku lakukan,perkataan sinisnya dan sikap dinginnya membuat kami selalu terlibat pertengkaran dengan berakhirnya Baekhyun yang menangis,dan aku sadar satu hal ketika tatapan tajam Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo saat kami sedang bermesraan,Baekhyun selalu bermanja saat didepan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah mengetahuinya. Namun aku tetap berdiam diri,aku sudah berulang kali mencoba menjelaskan namun ia selalu mengalihkan,aku tahu ini juga sulit untuknya jadi aku menunggunya untuk berbicara,sikap dinginnya juga membuatku muak dan perhatianku lebih terfokus pada Kyungsoo.

Malam itu,ia memanggilku dan Kyungsoo. Aku tahu ia akan membahas ini,aku membiarkannya karena akupun tak ingin membuat hatinya semakin terluka,ia merelakanku pada Kyungsoo,aku sudah menduganya sejak lama. Baekhyun pasti tak akan tega membiarkan Kyungsoo membesarkan anak sendiri. Namun ketika aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk Kyungsoo,melihatnya menangis ataupun melihat tatapan lukanya membuatku goyah,jadi kukatakan perkataan-perkataan yang sangat kejam-yang membuatnya menjauhiku. Dan benar saja,ia menjauhiku dan aku semakin tersiksa karena itu. Bukankah aku sangat labil?

Rasanya seperti ingin mati melihatnya memalingkah wajah,mungkin ini karma yang kudapat setelah membuat kekacauan ini.

Namun aku bersyukur bagaimana aku bisa melihat wajah itu disampingku,aku berjanji bahwa akan menyembuhkan luka yang aku beri.

Aku tersenyum

bahwa

Ia kembali

Baekhyun-ku kembali

 **Chanyeol pov end.**

.

.

.

 **Normal pov**

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit,ia meraba-raba tempat disampingnya kemudian mengernyit.

Ia membuka mata dengan cepat dan mendapati tempat disampingnya itu kosong

Kemana Chanyeol?

Sampai matanya menangkap kertas kuning yang menempel pada bantal,mengambil,membaca,menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

 **Jangan marah. .**  
 **Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar dan kembali nanti.**  
 **Makanlah,aku sudah membuat roti selai strawberry kesukaanmu. Aku janji setelah ini akan membawamu keluar untuk makan sesuka hatimu jadi tunggulah aku,ok?**  
 **Sampai jumpa nanti sayang^^**  
 **Aku mencintaimu:* -Chanyeol-**

Baekhyun tersenyum memegang kertas kuning itu,rona diwajahnya pun semakin memerah. Ah,rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sekarang. Mengapa Chanyeol begitu manis? Ia merasakan jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada manusia tampan itu.

Matanya berbinar menatap dua tangkap roti yang berada diatas nakasnya,bahkan ada segelas susu strawberry disana. Ia makan dengan lahap dan meminum susunya dengan rakus. Hah,Park Chanyeol memang yang terbaik,selalu membuat moodnya membaik.

Ia berjalan kearah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil -sedang,mencari baju yang akan ia gunakan untuk pergi dengan Chanyeol nanti,dan matanya menangkap setelan dress dengan pita dikedua lengan berwarna cream yang sangat cantik,itu adalah hadiah dari Chanyeol saat hubungan mereka berlangsung pada minggu kedua. Kemudian ia beranjak kearah kamar mandi dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah mungilnya

Melupakan fakta bahwa hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap saat sampai dikediamannya,ia berniat memberitahu hal yang tak bisa ditundanya lagi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur mengingat waktu makan malam akan berlangsung pasti ibunya sedang berada didapur untuk mempersiapkannya.

"Ibu.."

Taemin menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dengan pelan,ia segera berbalik dan berlari untuk memeluk anaknya. "Astaga Chanyeol,darimana saja kau selama ini?" Ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Ibu,aku ingin berbicara. Apa sudah selesai memasak?"

"Bibi Nam akan menyelesaikannya,ada apa sayang?" Tanya Taemin sambil menarik tangan putranya ke arah sofa ruang keluarga yang berada di sebelah dapur.

"Ibu..." Panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Taemin hanya terdiam menatap mata putranya,ia tahu Chanyeol pasti sedang mempunyai masalah yang membelitnya.

"Aku bertemu Baekhyun hari ini" Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan "Kami bercinta" Lanjutnya lagi dengan suara yang bergetar namun menyorotkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

Taemin terkejut tentu saja,ia tahu perihal Baekhyun yang menemui Chanyeol karena ia yang menyuruhnya namun tak disangka putranya dan mantan menantunya itu melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Aku ingin kembali padanya,aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tegas menyiratkan betapa yakinnya ia saat ini. "Aku akan menyeraikan Kyungsoo setelah anak kami lahir,ia pasti mengerti" Lanjutnya,masih dengan menatap mata ibunya.

Sudah hancur pertahanan Taemin,air matanya menetes mendengar perkataan bodoh putranya

PLAK

Satu tamparan berhasil Taemin layangkan,ia murka.

"Jangan bercanda Chanyeol! Pikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo!" Bentak Taemin

"Aku benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun bu,aku juga akan bertanggung jawab dengan anak kami namun tetap bersama Kyungsoo akan menyakiti hati kami bertiga" Ucap Chanyeol memberi pengertian pada ibunya. "Maafkan aku bu,aku harus pergi menemui Baekhyun,ia sudah menungguku"

"Chanyeol,jangan pergi. . Istrimu membutuhkanmu nak" Taemin berkata lirih namun Chanyeol tetap saja bangkit dan berjalan menjauh.

Yang bisa Taemin lakukan saat ini adalah menangis,ia ingin melarang putranya pergi namun ia tahu betapa sakitnya cinta yang dilarang jadi ia membiarkan semuanya.

"I-ibuu.."

Taemin tersentak mendengar lirihan suara yang dikenalnya,ia mendongak mendapati sang menantu yang berdiri didepannya. Wajah wanita bermata bulat itu sudah penuh dengan air mata

"K-kyung..soo ap-apakah k-kau.."

Kyungsoo duduk dengan cepat ditempat Chanyeol tadi,ia harus memastikan bahwa apa yang ia dengar tadi.

"Ibu,apa benar Chanyeol bercinta dengan Baekhyun? B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya,setetes demi setetes air mata berjatuhan dari mata bulatnya.

"Kyungsoo..." Taemin berkata lirih yang mana membuat Kyungsoo meraung-raung. Ia memeluk sang menantu dengat erat agar Kyungsoo tenang.

"Bagai...mana b-bisa hiks" Kyungsoo semakin terisak,bahkan apron yang masih dikenakan mertuanya itu ikutan basah terkena air mata.

"Maafkan mereka,Kyungsoo..."

Tak bisa,Kyungsoo tak bisa menerima semuanya,ditengah kehamilannya ia malah dihadapkan dengan masalah ini,tubuhnya letih karena mencari Chanyeol selama beberapa hari belakangan,matanya lelah karena terus menangisi suaminya dan sekarang hatinya yang terluka? Oh,betapa Tuhan menghukumnya dengan berat kali ini.

Pikirannya melayang,mengingat kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan

 _"Aku bertemu Baekhyun hari ini,kami bercinta"_

Hatinya sakit

 _"Aku bertemu Baekhyun hari ini,kami bercinta"_

Ia terluka

 _"Aku bertemu Baekhyun hari ini,kami bercinta"_

Sampai akhirnya mata bulat itu tertutup dengan air mata yang menghiasi pipi gembilnya.

.

.

.

Drtt drtt drttt

Chanyeol menoleh kearah ponselnya yang terletak dibangku samping kemudi

Ibunya berulang kali menghubungi namun tak dihiraukan,ia hanya ingin kembali pada Baekhyun secepat mungkin karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu menunggu lama. Ow,apakah ia masih bisa menyebut Baekhyun kekasih? Setelah membuat semua kekacauan ini? Betapa hebatnya Park Chanyeol.

Drrrrtttttt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar,namun kali ini sangat lama. Ia melirik bahwa ada satu pesan masuk. Ia mengambil lalu membuka pesan sambil memfokuskan mengemudi.

SREEIIITT

Mobil itu berhenti mendadak,untung saja dibelakangnya tak ada mobil lain,Chanyeol langsung memutar balik dengan cepat,mengabaikan para pengendara lain yang menghujaninya dengan suara klakson.

 _Chanyeol,istrimu pingsan datanglah kerumah sakit sekarang._

Mobil BMW hitam miliknya itu melesat dengan kecepatan maksimal,menerobos lampu merah yang ada hingga perbuatan itu bisa saja membuatnya merenggang nyawa. Ia tak peduli,yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah istri dan anaknya.

.

.

.

 **08.00 pm**

 _Baekhyun is calling_

 **08.04 pm**

 _Chanyeol,kau dimana?_

 **08.47 pm**

 _Baekhyun is calling_

 **08.52 pm**

 _Baekhyun is calling_

 **09.26 pm**

 _Kau pasti datang kan?_

 **11.30 pm**

 _Aku harus pergi,ibu mencariku yeol. Kau sudah berjanji akan makan malam sesuai dengan yang aku inginkan,aku akan membeli makanan yang sangat banyak dan mahal jadi siapkan dompetmu ya sayang:p Aku mencintaimu^^_

Begitulah pesan yang terakhir dikirim Baekhyun,gadis itu sudah menunggu selama hampir lima jam namun Chanyeol tak kunjung datang. Ia juga ingin tinggal lebih lama untuk menunggu namun ibunya tadi menelepon.

Butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki,moodnya sedang bagus jadi ia tak merasa lelah sama sekali.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit lambat,ia sedang menikmati gemerlapnya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Bersenandung kecil dan selalu tersenyum disetiap langkahnya. Ah,betapa hebatnya Chanyeol bisa merubahnya seperti ini.

Tak terasa ia sudah sampai dirumah,menyapa paman Jung yang terlihat sedikit kikuk saat berada diruang keluarga.

"Paman,dimana ibu?"Tanya Baekhyun.

"A-aku akan panggilkan nyonya,sebentar nona" Sahut pelayan Jung kemudian berlari menuju kamar yang diketahui kamar nyonya besarnya.

Baekhyun duduk dengan bermain ponselnya,ia mendesah pelan mendapati tak ada satupun panggilan atau pesan dari Chanyeol.

Sampai suara langkah kaki mendekat,ia mendongak mendapati ibunya yang berjalan kearahnya.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Heechul,ia sangat senang mendapati ibunya berada dirumah,maklum saja Heechul itu sangat sibuk sehingga berada di Korea merupakan suatu hal yang langka.

"Ibu,aku merindukan_"

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya sampai ia merasakan pipinya yang memanas

PLAK

Baekhyun ditampar.

"I-ibu apa yang-"

"KENAPA KAU BERCINTA DENGAN SUAMI SAHABATMU? APA KAU SEMURAHAN ITU BAEKHYUN?"

"Ibu..."

"APA KAU TAK BERFIKIR BAGAIMANA PERASAAN KYUNGSOO? DIA SEDANG HAMIL! TAPI KAU MALAH MENGGODA SUAMINYA!"

Pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh,airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PERASAANKU BU? DIA BAHKAN MEREBUT CHANYEOL DARIKU" teriak Baekhyun.

Heechul sempat tersentak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun,putrinya itu tak pernah begini sekalipun Heechul meninggalkannya untuk urusan kerja,Baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum sambil berlinangan air mata mengantar kepergiannya. Tapi amarah menyulut dirinya,putrinya salah jadi tentu saja harus ditegur.

"CHANYEOL ITU SUAMI KYUNGSOO! BAGAIMANA BISA IBU MEMPUNYAI ANAK MURAHAN SEPERTIMU HAH? BETAPA MALUNYA IBU SAAT MENGETAHUI KAU BERCINTA DENGAN SUAMI ORANG TERLEBIH SUAMI SAHABATMU SENDIRI. KAU TAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN JALANG DILUAR SANA BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya,ia berusaha mati-matian meredam isakannya,ia hanya tak ingin terlihat lemah. "A-apa? Bagaimana bisa ibu menyebutku seperti itu? Ibu bahkan tak mengenalku dengan cukup baik,melewatkan pertumbuhanku selama ini tapi bagaimana bisa ibu menyebutku seperti itu?" Ucapnya dengan suara yang lirih.

Heechul tentu saja merasa bersalah akibat perkataan kasarnya,namun saat ini Baekhyun memang salah jadi ia membalikkan badannya saat melihat tatapan putrinya yang begitu terluka.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "Sejak awal seharusnya ibu berbalik seperti ini,seperti ibu yang bungkam akan segala urusan tentangku. Seperti ibu yang bahkan lebih memperhatikan sahabat putrinya. Seperti ibu yang selalu bergelut dalam urusan pekerjaan dan tak pernah peduli dengan putrinya! " Ucap Baekhyun.

Bagaikan gunung yang memuntahkan laharnya,Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan keluh kesah pada ibunya. Ia juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa pertahanan yang ia pupuk selama ini,perasaan yang harusnya ia simpan dalam hati menguar begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia hanya lelah,harus selalu mengerti semua orang yang tak mengerti dirinya sama sekali,apa kebahagiaannya harus dikorbankan demi kebahagiaan orang lain?

Pergi dari rumah mungkin terdengar kekanakan,namun ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya. Dan apartemen Chanyeol yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Dengan langkah berat meninggalkan kediamannya,ia harap ibunya berbalik dan memeluknya. Namun semua itu sia-sia mengingat tak ada panggilan ataupun suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi agar airmatanya tak jatuh.

Ia menghentikan taxi yang lewat,berharap sampai disana ada Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya.

Ia memencet beberapa digit angka yang diketahui sebagai password apartemen,ia melangkahkan kakinya dan menghela nafas pelan. Apartemen itu kosong,sama seperti saat ia meninggalkannya tadi. Baekhyun berjalan kearah kamar lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang,ia hanya ingin tidur agar melupakan segalanya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit,meminta maaf kepada beberapa orang yang ditabraknya. Ia mengkhawatirkan istri dan anaknya.

Melihat Taemin yang sedang duduk -disalah satu kursi khusus untuk menunggu pasien- Chanyeol segera menghampiri ibunya "Bagaimana keadaannya bu? Apakah ia dan anakku baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol,terdengar panik saat mengetahui ibunya menangis.

Taemin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada putranya,mencoba menguatkan Chanyeol yang pastinya sangat khawatir. Ia juga sudah menelepon Tuan Do namun karena pekerjaan diluar kota,ayah Kyungsoo tak bisa datang dan berkata _'Aku sudah menelepon Heechul,ia akan segera kesana. Tolong jaga Kyungsoo untukku'_ Tentu saja di-iyakan oleh Taemin yang sekarang berperan sebagai ibu Kyungsoo.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana ibu kandung Kyungsoo maka jawabannya adalah beliau sudah meninggal,saat melahirkan Kyungsoo. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo sangat diperhatikan oleh Heechul maupun Yixing yang notabenenya adalah sahabat orangtuanya juga tetangga dari gadis tersebut.

Heechul juga sudah mengetahui penyebab dari masuknya Kyungsoo kerumah sakit,Taemin memberitahu Tuan Do dan Tuan Do memberitahunya. Ia sangat marah dan juga malu pada Tuan Do,namun Tuan Do tak mempermasalahkan yang penting keselamatan putrinya,itulah mengapa Heechul merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyungsoo,ia segera menelepon Baekhyun dan menegurnya,menyadarkan putrinya apa yang ia perbuat itu salah. Ia juga menitipkan Baekhyun pada paman Jung karena harus segera kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Luhan,Jongin, ibu harus kerumah sakit sekarang"

"Memangnya siapa yang sakit bu?" Tanya Luhan yang sedang tiduran dipangkuan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo,Jongin bisa antarkan ibu?"

"Tentu saja" Sahut Jongin cepat,ia juga mencemaskan bagaimana keadaan sahabatnya. Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa masuk rumah sakit? pikirnya

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari,Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berada di cafe depan rumah sakit.

"Kau menghilang dan sekarang istrimu masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan rumah tangga kalian?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dalam,haruskah ia menceritakan semua pada sahabatnya?

Seakan tahu apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan,Jongin menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu tersenyum " Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku"

"Aku bercinta dengan Baekhyun,Kyungsoo tahu lalu tak sadarkan diri seperti ini" Chanyeol berucap dengan lirih,Jongin sudah berdiri hendak memukulnya. "Aku tahu,aku brengsek tapi Demi Tuhan aku mencintai Baekhyun,Jongin-ah"

Mendengar nada keputus-asaan,Jongin kembali duduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi,namun lebih keras.

"Aku mencintai Baekhyun,bisakah kau mengerti itu?" Lanjutnya lagi. Chanyeol menangis dilipatan tangannya. Hanya dengan Baekhyun dan segala tentang Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Jongin menepuk bahunya pelan,memberi kekuatan yang tak berguna sama sekali bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintainya. Demi Tuhan!" Racau Chanyeol ditengah isakkannya,ia kembali teringat saat pembicaraannya dengan Heechul beberapa saat yang lalu-sebelum Jongin datang.

 _Setelah dokter memperbolehkan para keluarga menjenguk Kyungsoo yang sudah dipindahkan kekamar inap,Taemin memutuskan membeli beberapa keperluan di supermarket yang berada dalam rumah sakit. Ia berpesan pada Chanyeol dan Heechul agar menjaga Kyungsoo dan memberitahunya saat Kyungsoo sadar._

 _Heechul masih saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo dalam diam,terlihat sangat khawatir. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut akan sikap dingin yang menguar dari dirinya._

 _"Bibi,apakah bibi tidak lelah? Bibi bisa pulang kerumah atau tidur disofa mungkin?" Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis yang membuat Chanyeol teringat akan Baekhyun._

 _"Apa kau benar bercinta dengan putriku? Apa kau tak menyadari bahwa kau sudah melukai dua orang sekaligus?"_

 _"Aku mencintai Baekhyun dan tanpa kusadari aku juga mulai membuka celah dihatiku untuk Kyungsoo. Walau bagaimanapun,dia mengandung darah dagingku" Ucap Chanyeol dengan lirih._

 _"Lalu kau mau bagaimana? Menceraikan Kyungsoo lalu menelantarkan anak kalian?"_

 _"Ya,aku akan menceraikan Kyungsoo saat ia sudah melahirkan dan aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap anakku,memberi kasih sayang dan cinta sepenuhnya" Jawab Chanyeol dengan tegas._

 _"Apakah kau pikir semua bisa terselesaikan dengan mudah? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kyungsoo? Jangan menjadi kekanakkan Chanyeol!" Ucap Heechul dengan sedikit meninggi. "Kau itu seorang ayah! Kau itu adalah kepala rumah tangga! Apa yang akan kau katakan pada anakmu ketika melihat ibu dan ayahnya tak bersatu seperti ayah-ibu teman-temannya? Kau sudah mengambil jalan ini,jadi lanjutkan dan perbaiki kesalahanmu Chanyeol" Lanjutnya lagi,sedikit memberi pengertian pada Chanyeol yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri._

 _Chanyeolpun sempat memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti, dan hanya kata "Aku mencintainya bi,aku mencintai Baekhyun,sangat mencintainya" yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit tenang,mungkin karena tidur diapartemen yang memiliki kenangan indah saat bersama Chanyeol membuat suasana hatinya membaik. Ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 5,ia harus kembali kerumah dan bersiap untuk kesekolah.

Ia menyapa pelayan Jung yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Pelayan Jung langsung memeluk Baekhyun "Syukurlah,kau pulang. Mengapa tak pulang? Kau menginap dimana?" Persetan dengan etika antara pembantu dengan majikan,pikir Pelayan Jung.

"Aku menginap dirumah teman,hehehe maaf membuat paman khawatir" Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pelayannya ini mengkhawatirkannya melebihi anggota keluarganya sendiri.

Baekhyun hanya tak tahu bukan bahwa Heechul terus menghubungi rumah untuk menanyakan apakah putrinya sudah sampai dirumah?

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan sedang memainkan game diponsel dengan wajah serius,berulang kali bibirnya bergerak menggumamkan kata-kata yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia mengabaikan sipemilik rumah yang sudah memasang wajah jengkelnya.

"KIM JONGIN!" Jongin tersentak ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Ia mendelik kesal pada gadis yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kau pikir ini hutan bisa teriak-teriak seperti tarzan" Cibir Jongin

"Aku sudah memanggil namamu berulang kali bodoh" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengayunkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memukul kepala sahabatnya.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh?" Ucap Jongin tak terima,ia ini peringkat 7 dikelasnya. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu bagus,namun ia sedikit bangga mengalahkan Baekhyun yang berada di peringkat 10.

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jongin,mereka pergi menggunakan bus,walau mereka termasuk orang-orang kaya dan bersekolah disekolahan elit namun mereka diajari bagaimana tidak membanggakan diri atas harta orangtua.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun sedang berada di taman sekolah untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Mereka memberi cola-untuk Jongin dan susu strawberry-untuk Baekhyun dan beberapa camilan.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hm" Sahut Baekhyun sambil meminum susunya yang kedua.

Jongin merebut susu itu dan menaruhnya di kursi,Baekhyun hendak protes namun Jongin segera menggenggam erat tangannya dan menatapnya dalam. Baekhyun diam,ia tahu bahwa Jongin ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit,dan Chanyeol menemaninya sekarang. Apakah kau menunggu Chanyeol semalaman? Paman Jung bilang,kau tak pulang dan menginap disuatu tempat"

"A-apa? Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya,walau tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia kecewa karena Chanyeol lebih memilih menemani istrinya dibanding bertemu dengannya. Haha,kau pikir kau siapa Baekhyun?

"Jangan mengalihkan Baek,apa kau menunggu Chanyeol semalaman?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,ia ingin berbohong namun pasti ketahuan jadi ia mengalah dan mengaku "Ya,aku menunggunya dan ketiduran"

"Apa kau bercinta dengannya? Apa sebegitu cintanya hingga kau merelakan tubuhmu Baek?" Tanya Jongin tak percaya. "Kau tahu? Aku menahan sejak tadi pagi untuk menanyakan ini,aku hanya ingin kau bercerita,memberitahuku melalui mulutmu bukan dari penjelasan orang lain" Jongin menghela nafas,ia menatap mata Baekhyun yang menyorotkan begitu banyak luka. "Bukankah kita sahabat? Apa kau tak mempercayaiku? Rasanya sangat sedih ketika tidak mengetahui apapun tentang masalahmu"

"Bukan begitu Jongin" Lirih Baekhyun,ia hanya belum siap bercerita yang mana mengingatkannya tentang pengkhianatan itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin bercerita?" Tanya Jongin

"Maafkan aku" cicit Baekhyun

"Aku kecewa padamu Baek"

Setelah berucap seperti itu,Jongin pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah berdiam diri. Jongin hanya kecewa karena Baekhyun tak pernah bercerita apapun,ia hanya peduli dan ingin membantu. Ia. hanya tak ingin Baekhyun terlarut dalam kesedihan,dan ia ingin mengembalikan Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum manis dengan eyesmilenya yang cantik saat masih kecil.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah siuman pagi ini dan sedang memakan beberapa buah yang disuapkan oleh suaminya,Chanyeol.

"Mengapa kau tak sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dengan lembut,tersirat kekhawatiran dan kasih sayang yang sangat besar di nadanya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya. Walaupun terbesit luka yang sangat besar dihatinya,ia tak bisa membahas tentang Chanyeol yang menghilang selama tiga hari atau tentang bagaimana Chanyeol-Baekhyun bercinta kemarin. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar apa yang tidak ingin ia dengar jadi ia hanya bungkam dan menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Apa kau ingin makan apel? Aku akan mengupaskannya untukmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan lagi. Betapa dirinya sangat bahagia saat ini mengingat Chanyeol yang begitu perhatian padanya.

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Chanyeol kembali melupakan Baekhyun karena terlalu sibuk mengurusi istrinya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya dengan lesu. Tugas-tugas yang semakin menumpuk setelah ujian hingga pertengkaran dengan Jongin tadi siang membuat suasana hatinya memburuk ditambah tidak mendapati ibunya dirumah membuat hari ini semakin awkward saja.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu meluncur menuju dapur dan meminum air dingin yang disediakan pelayan Jung dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Apa kau begitu haus?" Tanya pelayan Jung sambil terkekeh geli melihat putri majikannya yang begitu lucu dan cantik.

"Ya! Aku kepanasan" Sahut Baekhyun sambil mengipas-ngipasi dirinya menggunakan jemari tangannya yang lentik.

"Bagaimana jika mandi? Paman akan menyiapkan air untukmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum menyadari begitu besar perhatian pelayannya ketimbang keluarganya sendiri "Aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri paman,terimakasih. Paman beristirahatlah!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya keatas berusaha menyemangati pelayannya.

Pelayan Jung menunduk kecil memberi hormat pada Baekhyun yang baru saja berlari kecil menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamar.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau Kim Jongin?! Baekhyun mencarimu dari tadi!" Cecar Luhan saat melihat adiknya yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dirumah setelah tak melihatnya selama 2 hari.

Ya,2 hari ini -setelah Jongin yang meminta Baekhyun bercerita- ia menghilang. Bukan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi,ia hanya membolos sekolah dua hari dan hanya pulang untuk berganti baju lalu pamit pergi. Luhan terlalu sibuk karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter spesialis bedah jadi ia tak pernah melihat batang hidung adik hitamnya selama dua hari ini.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disamping kakaknya yang sedang menonton drama tengah malam."Aku menemani Kyungsoo dirumah sakit"

"Baekhyun menunggumu dari siang dan baru saja pulang satu jam yang lalu"

Jongin menghela nafasnya sebentar kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan memainkannya,mengetik dengan cepat dan menekan tombol kirim,sepertinya ia sedang mengirim pesan.

 **To : Princess Byun**

 **Jangan menungguku jika aku tak ada**

Hanya sebuah pesan singkat namun mengisyaratkan betapa khawatirnya Jongin pada Baekhyun yang menunggunya seharian,ia marah mendapati betapa bodohnya Baekhyun yang hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk menunggunya.

Tidak ada balasan,Jongin sangat memahami bagaimana tak bisa tahannya Baekhyun pada bantal dan selimut berwarna merah kesukannya,ia pasti tertidur mengingat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 01.30 dini hari.

"Selamat malam"

Setelah mengucapkan itu pada Luhan,Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya dan terlelap meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang serius menyimak adegan drama yang sedang tayang.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari minggu,Baekhyun tak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk tidak menjenguk Kyungsoo. Ia sudah lelah bagaimana berlari dari masalah yang menurutnya tak pernah selesai,ia juga sudah merenungi dan mensugestikan dirinya bahwa ' _semua akan baik-baik saja'_

Baekhyun menyampirkan tas berwarna silver yang sangat cantik -hadiah ulang tahun dari Jongin. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya didepan cermin dan tersenyum sendiri menjelaskan bagaimana siapnya ia untuk semua ini.

Sebelum ke rumah sakit,ia membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk Kyungsoo,berhubung Kyungsoo sangat menyukai jeruk dan apel ia pun menyuruh bibi penjual untuk menghias beberapa buah jeruk dan apel dalam keranjang buah yang sangat cantik dan menyelipkan sebuah note yang berisi _'Cepat sembuh! Aku menyayangimu^^'_

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor rumah sakit,ia mencari-cari letak kamar 512 yang merupakan kamar Kyungsoo.

Hari sudah malam,jam menujukkan angka 7 yang mana jam besuk baru saja dibuka. Baekhyun berhenti sebentar dan menghembuskan nafas pelan saat berada didepan ruangan yang merupakan kamar inap Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan ia menggeser pintu dan menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya,tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring yang ditemani seorang lelaki yang sedang terduduk disamping ranjangnya.

Chanyeol berdiri mendapati Baekhyun yang berada diantara pintu,ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang tersenyum dengan sangat cantik

Baekhyun berlari dan menyerahkan keranjang buah ketangan Chanyeol lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat,membuat sang empunya tertawa geli.

"Aku merindukanmu" Ucap Baekhyun tulus,ia merindukan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mengerti pun segera menyingkir dari sana

"Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan" Ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham

Setelahnya,Kyungsoo merasakan lehernya basah,ia tahu Baekhyun sedang menangis saat ini. Kyungsoo segera melepas pelukan itu,menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidiki

Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau masuk rumah sakit? Aku benar-benar khawatir"

"Ibumu bilang kau berada di Kanada,menemui Sehun. Kapan kau kembali?" Heechul memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun sedang berada di Kanada jadi tak bisa menunggunya. Kyungsoo tahu bahwa semua itu bohong,mungkin Heechul ingin menghiburnya yang sama sekali tak mengurangi hatinya yang terluka.

Baekhyun tergagap,Kanada? Terakhir kali ia kesana yaitu 6 bulan yang lalu saat liburan semester. Ia terlalu sibuk menjadi senior disekolahnya hingga tak mengunjungi kakaknya sesering mungkin seperti dulu. "Ah,a-aku baru datang tadi sore"

"Dan kau langsung kemari? Wow,kau tak lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi,entahlah melihat wajah Baekhyun membuat emosinya naik apalagi melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun berdiri dipintu membuat ia ingin menangis.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung dan membalasnya dengan anggukan

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam,Baekhyun masih berdiri disamping ranjang sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tidur setengah duduk-akibat bagian kepala ranjang yang sedikit dinaikkan-yang balik menatapnya.

"Kyungs..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun berbicara sampai sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kanannya.

PLAK

"INI KARENA KAU BERCINTA DENGAN SUAMIKU"

lalu pipi kirinya.

"DAN INI KARENA TAMPARAN YANG CHANYEOL DAPATKAN KARENA BERCINTA DENGANMU"

Bahu Kyungsoo naik-turun,bibirnya bergetar ketika berteriak seperti itu,air matanya menetes,hatinya sakit melihat bagaimana merahnya pipi Baekhyun akibat ulahnya.

Baekhyun masih memiringkan kepalanya kekiri akibat tamparan terakhir Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan perlahan,menampilkan wajah merahnya dan liquid bening yang sudah menggenang di mata sipitnya.

"Maafkan aku" Cicit Baekhyun,ia salah makanya ia mendapat tamparan seperti ini,namun ketika saat itu-bercinta- tidak ada perasaan bersalah maupun menyesal namun yang ada hanyalah perasaan cinta yang selalu ingin memiliki,Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tak berdaya.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU KAN? KATAKAN KAU INGIN!" Teriak Kyungsoo "Seharusnya kau menghentikan semua ini saat itu Baekhyun,bukan membiarkannya selama 2 bulan dan menyerah. Seharusnya kau marah padaku dan memarahi bagaimana tak lurusnya jalan pikiranku saat merebut Chanyeol darimu. SEHARUSNYA KAU MARAH!" Kyungsoo berteriak lagi dengan frustasi,ia menyesal bagaimana mengandung anak Chanyeol membuat semua ini semakin rumit.

"YA! AKU MARAH. Tapi tak pernah tersirat dipikiranku bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu! AKU MARAH TAPI PADA CHANYEOL! Bukan padamu Kyung! Aku tak bisa marah pada orang yang selalu membuatkanku bubur ketika aku sedang sakit" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

Hati Kyungsoo berdenyut,mengingat betapa dekatnya ia dengan Baekhyun dulu namun begitu jauh sekarang.

"Aku tak bisa membencimu bahkan kau mengambil nyawaku sekalipun karena aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun" Lanjutnya lagi,Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi Kyungsoo karena hanya Kyungsoolah yang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Jika kau menyayangiku maka jangan merusak kebahagiaanku Baek" Kyungsoo berucap lirih. "Chanyeol adalah sumber kebahagiaanku. Aku akan melahirkan darah dagingnya, buah cinta kami. Kumohon,jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu didepannya karena aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilangannya"

Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mengucapkan kata-kata yang terdengar agak kejam-menurutnya. Ego mengalahkan hati nuraninya yang merasa sangat tidak sampai hati melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan bibir tipis yang bergetar. Baekhyun sedang menahan tangis,Kyungsoo tahu itu dan ia ingin egois sedikit saja untuk kebahagiaannya dan juga anak yang akan lahir nanti. Apa salah?

.

.

.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang terduduk dikursi-yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk beberapa orang yang ingin membesuk- didepan kamar inap Kyungsoo. Ia sedang menunggu Chanyeol yang tadi keluar membeli beberapa camilan. Ia mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari tasnya dan melihat betapa merah pipinya akibat tamparan Kyungsoo. Ia juga memberikan beberapa tetes cairan pada matanya agar tidak sembab yang tidak membantu sama sekali.

Chanyeol berjalan menenteng sekantuk pelastik putih dengan berbagai camilan dan minuman didalamnya,Ia tersenyum mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang terduduk sambil menunduk.

Baekhyun langsung mendongak mendapati sepasang sepatu didepannya. Ia tersenyum sangat manis "Bisakah kita bicara?"

"Aku dengar taman di rumah sakit ini sangat indah" Sahut Chanyeol lalu menggeser pintu kamar Kyungsoo dan menaruh belanjaannya dilantai. Ia menggeser kembali sampai pintu itu tertutup dan menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju taman rumah sakit.

Disepanjang jalan,mereka-Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- tak henti-henti saling bertatapan dan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan mereka yang terkait dengan erat. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih baru yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta yang meletup-letup bukan?

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu malam itu" Ucap Chanyeol setibanya mereka didepan kolam ikan yang berada di taman rumah sakit tersebut.

Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung menubrukkan dirinya pada Chanyeol. Ia lingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Chanyeol dengan erat,otomatis Chanyeol juga melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu,sangat." Baekhyun mengecup perpotongan leher Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat wangi dan memberikan efek candu yang sangat besar untuknya.

Chanyeol terkekeh bagaimana suara Baekhyun yang sangat manja saat ini,merupakan sesuatu yang sangat langka. Baekhyun itu tipe wanita yang akan memperlihatkan dirinya yang tangguh dan dewasa namun itu hanyalah omong kosong bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu wanita yang sangat lemah dan manja,itu yang ia ketahui.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa tingkah Baekhyun itu aneh.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap tajam."Apa? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu. Apa itu salah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang sangat menggemaskan,ia mengusak surai Baekhyun lalu merengkuhnya kembali. "Hanya saja,aku sangat senang kau menjadi seagresif ini" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh,ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Chanyeol. Awalnya hanya berupa kecupan yang lama hingga lumatan-lumatan kecil mendominasi saat ini,tak ada membelit lidah ataupun nafsu didalamnya hanya ada perasaan cinta yang semakin membuncah diantara diri mereka masing-masing.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan,membuka mata lalu saling tersenyum. Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Aku ingin pulang" Ucap Baekhyun

"Aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu,ayo!"

"Tapi-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja setelah Chanyeol menariknya menuju basement rumah sakit. Mereka memasuki mobil milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya setelah Chanyeol memasangkan sealt beltnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku menghubungimu malam itu,dan kau meninggalkan ponselmu di mobil. Pantas saja"

Oh,sepertinya Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ia tak memegang ponselnya selama dua hari ini. Ia meringis dan menatap Baekhyun memelas. "Maafkan aku"

"Ya,aku tahu kau sibuk" Setelahnya Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis.

Satu lagi keanehan yang Chanyeol tak sadari,bahwa Baekhyun tak berniat membicarakan Kyungsoo diantara mereka.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melambai setelah berpesan ' _Jangan mengebut'_ yang diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Ia berjalan ke arah sebelah rumahnya yang diketahui sebagai rumah keluarga Kim-tentu saja setelah mobil Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia memencet bel yang langsung saja dibukakan oleh salah satu pelayan disana. Pelayan itu membungkuk yang dibalas anggukan hormat oleh Baekhyun,Baekhyun memasuki rumah itu dan bertemu dengan bibi Yixing yang berada diruang keluarga sambil menonton salah satu acara televisi.

"Keatas saja Baek,Jongin ada dikamarnya"

Baekhyun berlari kecil setelah mencuri ciuman dipipi Yixing-yang terkekeh melihat Baekhyun yang sangat senang dengan keberadaan Jongin saat ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar -yang berhiaskan stiker bola basket yang sangat besar- setelah mengetuk tiga kali. Mengedepankan etika yang selama ini ia pelajari lalu melangkah dengan perlahan.

Jongin tersentak ketika kepala Baekhyun muncul setelah ketukan yang ketiga dipintu kamarnya. "Kau mengetuk pintu? Mengejutkan" Ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya,setahunya Baekhyun itu akan masuk begitu saja walaupun saat ia sedang bertelanjang bulat. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah peduli pada privasinya.

"Maaf.." cicit Baekhyun. Ia merasa begitu kecil saat berhadapan dengan Jongin saat ini.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya,melihat Baekhyun yang begitu rapuh membuatnya tak tega. Ia menepuk ranjang agar Baekhyun duduk disampingnya "Kemari"

Ada nada perintah dalam suara Jongin,Baekhyun tahu itu dan sejujurnya ia sangat tak suka ketika Jongin memerintahkannya,namun kali ini ia menurut.

"Aku-"

"Jangan bicara jika kau memang tak ingin" Potong Jongin,masih saja mengedepankan egonya untuk bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu,hanya saja.. Itu sedikit memalukan mengatakan kesedihan tentang dirimu" Ucap Baekhyun dengan lirih.

"Astaga! Apa kau masih menganggapku seperti orang lain?!" Tanya Jongin tak percaya. Mereka itu bahkan sudah berteman sejak pertama kali berada dikandungan ibunya masing-masing. Terdengar konyol,namun itulah kenyataan bahwa Yixing-Heechul memang tak bisa dipisahkan saat mereka sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka masing-masing.

"Aku bercinta dengannya,karena memang aku mencintainya" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan "Aku tak peduli dengan statusnya saat itu,yang kutahu aku sangat menginginkannya. Kami saling menginginkan"

"Aku tahu ini salah,dan aku menyesal" Ucapnya lagi.

Jongin segera memeluk Baekhyun yang langsung saja menangis dengan keras,ia tahu bahwa ia egois dengan memaksa Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya. Ia hanya tak ingin mengambil kesimpulan dengan menyalahkan salah satu diantara mereka,jadi ia harus mendengar penjelasan dari semua pihak. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun,Kyungsoo,dan juga Chanyeol.

"Aku tak bisa melindungimu" Ucap Jongin dengan lirih,ia juga sedih bagaimana semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Jika bukan karena ulang tahunnya yang dirayakan 2 tahun yang lalu,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pasti tidak akan bertemu dan terlibat masalah seperti sekarang,pikirnya.

Setelah berpelukan dan menangis,Baekhyun berbaring diranjang Jongin dengan seenaknya.

"Aku akan tidur disini! Ah nyamannya~"

Jongin tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah mengusak-ngusak pipi pada bantalnya. "Kau beruntung,aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini" Lalu membaringkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Nyalakan pemanasnya" gumam Baekhyun.

"Apa? Tidak,ini panas. Aku bisa berkeringat nanti" Tolak Jongin.

Baekhyun berdecak kesal "Tapi aku kedinginan Kkamjong,kau tahu kan aku tak tahan dingin"

Jongin menyeringai,Baekhyun bergidik seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat ini. "Jangan harap,aku tidak akan memelukmu. Ti-dak-a-kan-per-nah".

"Lagipula siapa yang ingin dipeluk olehmu? Kau bukan tipe-ku" Sahut Jongin.

Selalu seperti ini,ketika mereka sedang berkumpul atau apapun itu pasti saja ada pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi. Namun itu semua tidak mematahkan tali persahabatan mereka. Kemudian mereka tertawa bagaimana konyol-nya mereka ketika sudah beranjak dewasa masih saja mempeributkan sesuatu yang kecil.

"Kau tahukan bahwa ayah mendaftarkanku di Le Cordon Bleu,dan aku diterima" Ucap Baekhyun.

Jongin terkejut. "Apa?! Wow,itu bagus Byun!" Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat daripada Baekhyun.

"Ya,itu adalah impianku. Belajar di universitas yang akan membuatku sebagai seorang koki" Baekhyun tersenyum membayangkannya. "Dan aku bisa tinggal dengan kakak-ku,kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia!" Matanya berbinar. "Tapi.. Aku akan berpisah denganmu Jongin" Ia berucap lirih,ini lah yang tak ia mau. Dipisahkan dengan sahabat kecilnya dan tanah kelahirannya.

"Lalu kau ingin menyerah?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku-"

"Jangan berlebihan Baekhyun,kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau hanya belajar selama beberapa tahun disana dan akan pulang bukan? Aku akan menunggumu. Ah tidak,aku akan mengunjungimu saat liburan" Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas,yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar. Dan ucapan Kyungsoo dirumah sakit membuatnya sedikit yakin akan keputusannya bersekolah diluar negeri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya,ia mengusap matanya dan memandang sekitar.

 _'Ah,ini kamar Jongin. Pantas saja berbeda'_

Ia tertawa kecil bagaimana lamban otaknya untuk mencerna. Ia bangkit lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya-dengan sikat gigi yang ia beli untuk dirumah Jongin. _'Agar aku tak kerepotan saat menginap disini atau ingin sikat gigi dirumahmu'_ yang hanya dibalas anggukan pasrah Jongin yang menganggap Baekhyun mulai memonopoli kamar mandi kamarnya.

Tak lama,ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memegang handuk Jongin. Ia menoleh mendapati Jongin yang tertidur dengan dengkuran. Dengan jahil,ia tutup wajah Jongin menggunakan bantal yang mana membuat sang empunya terlonjak karena tak bisa bernafas.

"HAHAHA" Tawa Baekhyun pecah,ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa yang sangat kencang.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU?!" Bentak Jongin.

"Bangunlah,lalu bantu aku membereskan semua keperluanku" Ucap Baekhyun ditengah tawanya.

"A-apa?"

"Jangan bodoh,ayo cepat mandi" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendorong Jongin kekamar mandi.

Jongin hanya pasrah dan mandi sambil memaki bagaimana menyebalkannya Baekhyun dipagi hari.

Sambil menunggu Jongin mandi,Baekhyun membereskan ranjang Jongin dan mengambil sisir yang ada pada tas yang ia pakai semalam. Ia memainkan ponsel Jongin dengan bosan sambil menunggu bagaimana lamanya ritual mandi seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun memandang kebawah dengan takjub,walaupun sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam,kehidupan di Kanada benar-benar tak akan bisa mati, bahkan masih banyak kelap-kelip lampu mobil yang terlihat dari balkon apartemennya.

Ia menyesap kopinya dengan santai,pekerjaan dikantor cabang ayahnya sudah ia kerjakan semua. Ia bersyukur bagaimana cepat karyawannya bekerja.

Drrt Drttt

Ponselnya bergetar,tertera nama 'Baekby' disana. Ia tersenyum dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo"

 _"Oppa,aku akan kesana jadi jemput aku!"_

Ia memutar bola matanya malas

 _"Tentu saja,kirimkan jadwal penerbanganmu Byun"_

dan PIIP

Teleponnya mati. Baekhyun benar-benar menyebalkan,gerutunya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengemas kebutuhannya dibantu oleh Paman Jung dan juga Jongin. Sebelumnya ia sudah menelepon ayah dan kakaknya atas keputusan yang ia ambil.

"Apa harus secepat ini? Kita bahkan tidak tahu apa kau lulus atau tidak" Ucap Jongin.

"Jangan merusak mood-ku. Aku pasti lulus,kau juga." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Apa kau tidak akan datang saat kelulusan?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja,datang" Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya keras. "Kemari,aku harus memelukmu selama mungkin"

Mereka berpelukan mengabaikan paman Jung yang menahan tawa. Sangat lucu pikir paman Jung.

Sampai sebuah getaran ponsel membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Halo"

 _"Kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu"_

"Oh,aku sedang dikamar"

 _"Kau sudah sarapan?"_

"Ya,baru saja selesai"

 _"Hm,bagaimana jika makan siang bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu"_

Baekhyun tergagap. Ini yang membuat ia bingung,bagaimana jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa dirinya akan pergi?

"Maaf,yeol. Aku sudah berjanji akan menemani Xiu eonni berbelanja"

Terdengar helaan nafas diseberang telepon.

 _"Yasudah,kita akan makan siang lain kali"_

"Tentu saja,aku harus pergi sekarang"

 _"Berhati-hatilah. Aku mencintaimu"_

"A-aku juga mencintaimu,yeol" cicit Baekhyun

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

"Chanyeol?"

"Kumohon jangan beritahu dia"

"Bagaimana jika ia malah mencarimu"

"Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku,ia hanya bingung dengan perasaanya. Buatlah ia mengerti,Kyungsoo adalah istrinya."

"Baek-"

"Aku akan melupakannya,mungkin Kanada terdengar menyenangkan" potong Baekhyun yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan sendu seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gemetar,Baekhyun menghampiri ibunya yang berada dikamar. Ia takut,sejak insiden tamparan tak ada pembicaraan dengan ibunya. Ia mencoba lebih berani,bagaimanapun itu ibunya dan ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Ibu..."

Heechul menoleh mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah rapih dengan tas selempangnya. Ia tahu bahwa putrinya akan berangkat ke Kanada sore ini makanya ia pulang ke Korea dan memastikan semuanya.

"Ibu maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk

Heechul hanya tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil putrinya.

"Maafkan ibu,sayang. Apa kau sudah siap? Ayo berangkat"

Heechul mengantar kepergian putrinya. Air matanya tak bisa ditahan saat mengetahui bahwa putrinya sudah dewasa dan akan berkuliah jauh di luar negeri. Walaupun ia ingin pergi ke Kanada bersama Baekhyun dan bertemu Sehun disana,namun ia tak bisa. Pekerjaan di Korea membuatnya harus bertahan selama seminggu disini. Jadi ia harus bertahan dan ke Kanada setelah urusan disini selesai.

.

.

.

Chanyeol gusar bagaimana bisa nomor Baekhyun tak aktif selama dua hari. Ia benar-benar mencemaskan gadis itu. Dimana dia? Mengapa tak mengaktifkan ponselnya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berkeliling di pikiraannya. Itu pun membuat Kyungsoo khawatir,Chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukannya seperti dulu,perhatiaannya masih sama namun tak ada kecupan didalamnya. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis bila mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun kembali dan bercerai dengannya.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahan lagi,ia segera menarik tangan Jongin yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di kamar inap Kyungsoo.

"Jongin,kau tahu dimana Baekhyun? Ia menghilang,Aku sudah mencari kerumahnya dan paman Jung berkata bahwa ia sedang pergi bersama temannya"

Jongin masih diam dan menatap mata Chanyeol,dalam. Ia juga bingung harus memberitahu Chanyeol dari mana.

"Chanyeol,Baekhyun pergi" Jongin berkata dengan lirih.

"Apa?! Jangan bercanda!" Chanyeol mencengkram kerah Jongin. Kata-kata Jongin itu ambigu,apa yang dimaksud dengan Baekhyun-nya pergi?

"Dia pergi,Kanada" Lanjut Jongin dengan lirih.

"Demi Tuhan! Jangan bercanda Kim Jongin! Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkanku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun?!"

"Bukan dia yang meninggalkanmu,tapi kau yang meninggalkannya. Bahkan aku juga meninggalkannya saat itu" Jongin masih merasa bersalah saat insiden ia yang memaksa Baekhyun bercerita lalu menghindari wanita itu selama dua hari,tingkah yang sangat kekanakan pikirnya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang berdiri didepan kamar inap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh,mengabaikan pengemudi yang berteriak kearahnya akibat kebut-kebutan disiang hari.

Mobil itu berhenti didepan rumah yang terlihat mewah,ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru. Mengabaikan mobilnya yang terparkir sembarangan. Paman Jung menyapa dan menyuruhnya masuk,dan beruntunglah Chanyeol hari ini bahwa sang Nyonya pemilik rumah ini sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga.

"Bibi.." Panggil Chanyeol,ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung saja duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang disebutnya sebagai 'bibi'.

"Oh,Chanyeol. Kau datang" Heechul sedikit tersentak ketika Chanyeol dengan tak sopan duduk didepannya,dan ia memaklumi karena sudah menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Chanyeol menatap Heechul dalam. "Bi,dimana Baekhyun? Aku menghubunginya tapi nomornya mati"

"Baekhyun pergi ke Kanada,ia melanjutkan pendidikannya disana" Jawab Heechul pasrah.

"Apa? Jadi yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar? Bukankah kami sama-sama mengikuti ujian masuk SNU beberapa bulan yang lalu dan kami sudah dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa disana." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya memandang Heechul.

Heechul menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu berkata "Dia sudah mengundurkan diri dari SNU dan memilih melanjutkan pendidikannya di Kanada" Dengan sabar Heechul memberi pengertian pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi kenapa ia tak bicara denganku terlebih dahulu? Bahkan ia pergi begitu saja? Kumohon jangan mempermainkanku bi! Jangan bercanda!"

"Dia sudah pergi,Chanyeol"

"Aku akan menyusulnya sekarang juga" Chanyeol hendak bangkit sebelum lengannya ditahan.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini Park Chanyeol! Kau ingin pergi sementara istrimu masih berada dirumah sakit dengan kondisi tak berdaya?! Dimana otakmu sebenarnya hah?! Kau ini seorang suami dan akan menjadi ayah!" Heechul membentak Chanyeol yang mana membuat Chanyeol seperti deja vu.

Dulu ia sering mendapat bentakan ketika mengajak Baekhyun kencan sampai larut malam namun ia tahu bahwa Heechul hanya mengkhawatirkan putri kecilnya,dan sekarang Chanyeol mendapati Heechul membentaknya karena ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku mencintainya bi" Ucap Chanyeol dengan frustasi.

Heechul menghela nafas lagi dan memeluk tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. "Dewasalah,Chanyeol! Bertanggung jawablah pada keputusan yang sudah kau ambil!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar isakkan yang terdengar dari lelaki dipelukannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Baekhyun pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo sesampainya Jongin memasuki kamar inapnya.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya" Ucap Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang dan duduk dikursi yang ada disebelah ranjang.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. "Jawab aku"

"Dia melanjutkan pendidikannya di Kanada,Le Cordon Bleu. Kau tahu kan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang koki yang handal?"

Air mata Kyungsoo menetes,jadi Baekhyun benar-benar pergi? Bagaimana bisa? Apa karena pertengkaran mereka waktu itu? Kyungsoo bersumpah,ia benar-benar tak mengira bahwa Baekhyun menuruti permintaannya-agar menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol- tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia juga tak benar-benar ingin Baekhyun pergi,saat itu ia hanya terbawa emosi dan mengatakan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak sejalan dengan hatinya yang mana dianggap serius oleh Baekhyun.

Ia menyesal lagi dan lagi,berharap waktu diputar kembali dan memilih dilahirkan tidak dilingkungan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Ia merasa bahwa semua kesalahan ini berawal dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali menghilang,beberapa kali Kyungsoo menghubungi namun tak ada satupun panggilan yang dijawab oleh suaminya. Ia kembali frustasi,ditengah kehamilan yang seharusnya membuat ia bahagia justru membuatnya terpuruk.

Sudah cukup Baekhyun yang pergi dan sekarang ditambah Chanyeol yang menghilang? Sungguh,ia bukan wanita sekuat itu yang akan baik-baik saja dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dokter sudah memperingati akan kondisi kehamilannya yang memburuk. Seharusnya ia sudah diperbolehkan check out- dari rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu namun menghilangnya Chanyeol dan kepergian Baekhyun membuat kondisinya memburuk dan kembali ditahan di kamar inap yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

Siang ini,kamar inapnya sepi. Hanya ada dirinya seorang. Taemin sedang pulang kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa keperluan,Tuan Do masih di Jepang dan akan pulang Ke Korea malam ini sedangkan Kim Jongin berada disekolah. Biasanya ada Yixing yang ikut menjaganya ataupun Luhan yang menjenguknya ketika mempunyai waktu luang karena bekerja di rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo dirawat. Ia ingin buang air kecil dari tadi,perlahan ia pijakkan kakinya pada lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya sangat sakit,mungkin pengaruh karena terlalu lamanya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari ranjangnya. Semua orang sudah memperingatkannya agar menghubungi suster jika membutuhkan sesuatu,namun ia tak ingin merepotkan. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya. Semua berjalan lancar,dan ia sudah lega karena sudah terbebas dari rasa ingin pipis. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar mandi,tak mengerti bagaimana semuanya terjadi,tiba-tiba ia merasakan pusing yang amat sangat dan limbung. Ia jatuh dengan posisi terlentang,pinggangnya sangat sakit dan sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap ia mendengar jeritan Luhan yang meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo pov**

Aku membiasakan retinaku pada cahaya. Objek pertama yang kulihat adalah suamiku dengan gurat kelelahan yang terpatri jelas. Aku tersenyum ketika ia dengan cepat menciumku dan langsung memencet tombol yang kuketahui untuk memanggil dokter.

Setelah melalui pemeriksaan dan dokter mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja,ia mendekat. Duduk dikursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang lalu memegang tanganku dengan erat. Aku sangat bahagia melihat tangan kami saling bertautan dengan dihiasi cincin pernikahan yang ia beli untukku. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana besar rasa khawatirnya padaku hanya dari- tatapan matanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit?" Chanyeol berucap dengan perhatian,aku menggeleng. Memberi tahunya bahwa aku baik-baik saja sekarang.

Ia makin erat menggenggam tanganku,aku bisa melihat bagaimana mata bulatnya itu berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol menangis dan aku baru saja melihatnya menangis kali ini. Aku dengan sayang mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi tirusnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja,jangan khawatir" Ucapku padanya,ia menangis lebih kencang di genggaman tangan kami.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo,maaf.." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal

Aku mengerti maksud permintaan maafnya. Seketika aku merasakan mataku memanas.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi,sentuh aku sebagaimana kau menyentuh Baekhyun pada malam itu"

Seketika tangisannya semakin kencang. Aku mengerti bagaimana bersalahnya menjadi Chanyeol. Dan aku juga merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun namun bisakah aku egois kali ini?

 _'Baek,maafkan aku. Aku mencintai suamiku dan aku menyayangimu,sangat'._

 **Kyungsoo pov end  
**

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya aku update ff ini setelah satu bulan menghilang,maaf ya teman-teman T.T

Review dichapter kemarin menurun huhu:( Aku cuma bisa berterima kasih sama reviewers yang selalu mendukungku ataupun mengkritikku. Aku bacain semua review kalian kok,dan aku seneng banget sampe ketawa sendiri*gila-_-. Dan silent riders! Tunjukkan batang hidungmu!*apaanini-_- Jangan berdiam diri yaa kuharap kalian meninggalkan jejak ketika membaca ff ku. Ahhh aku cuma ingin bilang makasih sama maaf banget atas keterlambatan ffku:')

See you next chap guys

Mind to review?^^


	5. Pengumuman

Halo..

Sebelumnnya aku mau minta maaf udah nelantarin ff ini, aku ngerasa ff ini masih banyak kurangnya dan aku berencana buat ngetik ulang dan memperbaiki semuanya tapi aku gabisa janji untuk waktunya. Dan buat kalian yang udah baca, makasih banget ya aku bener-bener berterimakasih dan minta maaf buat ff gajelas ini.


End file.
